The Empire of NeoZAFT
by HubrisP
Summary: Krane's child is born while Krane himself turns around and begins to crush all remaining 'Gil' Loyalists on the PLANTs, meanwhile on Earth: Madam Rough deals a heavy blow to South America's independent forces as she strives to protect the Coordinators
1. Chapter 1

**The Empire of Neo-ZAFT**

**Disclaimer: As I****'****ve said before I do not own GS/GSD and some characters in this Fic belong to Gundam Seed Dark Destiny as I****'****ve said before (I hate disclaimers)****, in this story other than Krane and a few members of the Dark Celestials including their Mobile Suite designs nothing belongs to me.**

**Chapter 0 - Interlude to the Evolution**

The Date is the 20th September, Cosmic Era 74, the Second Bloody Valentine War led by the Fallen who fought in their attempt to free humanity was brought to a decisive and sudden halt by the Death of the Fallen's Messiah: Kira Yamato and the PLANTs' delusional Supreme Council Chairman: Gilbert Durandal. The man behind their fall was ZAFT High Supreme Commander Krane Yamato Hibiki who sat as the oldest of Rau's Le Creuset's family tree, Rau Le Creuset meanwhile was a Clone born of the Royal Newtype DNA that was stripped from the Newtype Noble: Al Da Flaga's DNA who was the cloning template, Krane mercilessly turned on the Fallen and destroyed his younger brother: Kira Yamato before staging a Coup D'état of the PLANTs with the power of the ever loyal ZAFT Army by his side. Announcing the birth of the Neo-ZAFT Empire with himself as its Emperor, Krane set out on a path of peace and forced evolution where all of humanity regardless of their original ethnic orientation would awaken as Newtypes, to that end Krane opened negotiations with the Earth Alliance and eventually with the Fallen. The civilians in this war flocked to Krane's call for peace and it seemed that Krane's star had risen as a beacon of hope and light though Krane himself was lost in the Dark and was becoming the Darkness he had created, Krane crushed the Twilight Dawn Rebellion while allowing many to be absorbed back into Neo-ZAFT so that they could return to a peaceful life with their loved ones, Krane moved on believing that power is everything so that he could conquer earth and expand towards the heavens with Neo-Atlantis as his capital.

Even in this time of Peace, Krane didn't stop his mass militarisation knowing that if he showed weakness it would lead to another war with power being at the centre of the conflict, Krane was incredibly greedy as he wanted everything and also he was incredibly spiteful as he wanted to make the world pay for even inventing Genocide Wars, Krane however desired to make the entire of human race evolve and to make them happy with himself ruling them to the best of his abilities. However many under Krane's care feared that his attempts would lead to madness without his other half to 'hold his hand', Krane lacked his younger brother: Kira Yamato's support which led to Krane being spiteful and cruel on the battlefield to his enemies and to those that had weakened Kira to the point where he had been too innocent to protect what he really wanted, Krane however adapted his promise to Kira as a bargaining tool so that his sanity would remain constantly under his control and once combining 100% with the Alternate Personality: Lucifer; the control of his personality became tighter still. Krane was now at the centre of his power and continued to work on his Ultimate Project, Super Space Fortress Eclipse's production rate had dramatically increased since mining in the Asteroid Field, Debris Field and on Mars' Surface, and this project would turn the Fallen and Earth Sphere Attempts against him into a nightmare.

Super Space Fortress Eclipse was a plan designed to be used to Eclipse the Fallen's attempt towards the future and allow Krane to take the Fallen's plan into his own hands, to do this Krane needed it completed before the other Superpowers became daring and attempted to attack Neo-ZAFT but Krane's mind rested on the fact that the speed of the project was higher than he had recently forecast which surprised him to a degree as many things were forecast accurately with his plans in mind, Krane searched the Fallen Core Computer System P.L.A.N to derive how exactly this had come to pass in such a short amount of time. Krane had forgotten the supply route he had set up with the Fallen and the Earth Alliance which replaced the equipment he was losing to various projects at a sustainable rate, in return Krane had aided the Atlantic Federation by designing new Mobile Suites and aiding their Neo-GUNDAM project on the moon, with the Fallen however, Krane had planned to offer constant visits to Neo-Atlantis for Rau Le Creuset and his team as well as give any support whether it be military or supply relief he could to the breakaway ZAFT Organization turned Nation; Krane hadn't been able to get round to thanking the Fallen yet however due to the attention he had to amass on the Luna One City built from Endymion Creator. The tree like structure had been designed with levels, the lowest being the metal domed city of Luna One, the next level being the Space Port tower like structure of Luna Two, the third structure just happened to be the lower have of the mushroom like dome at the top of the previous tower structure that was the Mobile Doll construction plant of Luna Three while the Government and VIP buildings were in the upper half of the mushroom like structure with a tower sticking out of the middle at Luna Four.

Krane continued his persistent existence even though, Kira Yamato his other half that he needed to be whole, was no longer in the land of the living much to his dislike. Krane continued to design new Mobile Suites and when he finally made the ultimate design of five Gundams that he built by combining borrowed data from the Fallen, Krane plotted what to do with these new designs however he decided in the end that it would be safer to either hide the designs or the built weapons away for usage should humanity ever go down the wrong path, to do this however he needed the help of Rau Le Creuset and a handful of Fallen Technicians to work with his Celestials Technicians so that this project could go along smoothly and create a large safety net for humanity should these Gundams be needed, Krane would first have to approach Rau but he had yet to decide how or when, maybe his trip to Neo-Atlantis would be best.

**Info – A short introduction to the list of changes that Krane has exhibited as well as an overview of what happened in Dark Destiny and Operation Celestial Rain, the five new Gundams are for Krane, Shane, Asuzur, Zake and Jake yet it is undecided if they will be used after being built, it is confirmed that they are being placed in an Asteroid stored Vault. Note also that Krane has launched a large invasion if Southern America to help the Coordinator allied civilians that turned on the South American Rebellions and gathered in the Countries of ****Peru and Ecuador. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

****

Chapter 1 – The Luna Stations

**Disclaimer: As I****'****ve said before I do not own GS/GSD and some characters in this Fic belong to Gundam Seed Dark Destiny as I****'****ve said before (I hate disclaimers)****, in this story other than Krane and a few members of the Dark Celestials including their Mobile Suite designs nothing belongs to me.**

**20****th**** September, C.E. 74, 9:30am; Aprilius One: Government Building, Throne Room**

Krane sighed as he looked at the Paperwork that had piled up over the night, as Emperor there were many things that needed the Emperor's allowance, at the top of the list however were the Dark Oni and ZAKU Knight production line for the regular ZAFT Military, fortunately Krane took more interest in such permission forms rather than economical papers even though they were as necessary as his speeches, this didn't however mean that he didn't sign them but they did bore him even if he gave it his fullest attention. Krane was distracted from his work by a large amount of cooing on his table which he smiled as he looked at baby Deus who stared at his father with humour in his eyes or what seemed to be humour, Krane smirked at the child before tickling him with a single finger causing the baby to wriggle while giggling, the baby's hair was golden yet crimson which was rare while his eyes were dark brown. It seemed that this next generation of Newtype Royalty, thanks to the Newtype Gemini Effect would not only be powerful but a new race of Pureblood Newtypes that Royal Pureblood DNA could not be tainted no matter how many people it crossed over with.

"Your majesty" stated a voice and Krane looked up to be met with the loyal gaze of Goud Vair "I have come as you requested"

"Excellent, now, we simply need to await Cecile's arrival before I can begin" smirked Krane as he got back to writing his signature "until then, both you and I, are to wait"

"But she won't be returning for resupply until tomorrow, this is her One-hundred and Fiftieth journey, I assume that they are making head way" pondered Goud while playing with Deus who he lifted into his arms.

"She is, the Celestial Solar Cannon has run into some delays however it should be operational on the next journey, the one on our side is also almost complete" pointed out Krane with his pen "the Mars 1 through to Mars 4 Stations will be produced not long after with small Mars 'Towns' located over the surface for mining, once they are forced into real-time production unlike the slow rate they are now, we'll be able to speed up our plans dramatically"

"I see, what about Luna One, there have been problems" pondered Goud aloud and Krane scowled as he knew where this was going.

"It seems I may have to pay Nicholas a Visit at Luna Four, he seems to be having difficulty, even though I left him in charge of the development there with much success thus far" sighed Krane as he stood and walked behind his throne to get past the desk "what news from South America?"

"We have gained control of Peru and Ecuador, our forces are swarming the boarder and all South American Independent Forces in the area, regardless it seems we have our foothold in South America!" announced Goud with a salute after Krane had taken Deus off his hands "as I speak, your Majesty, Madam Rough has moved her forces to take point while the Cimmeria has taken an orbit observation"

"Ah. How is the Hydra-Class holding up?" asked Krane while making a motion with his free hand to allow Goud to drop to an at ease stance, baby Deus had already fallen asleep in Krane's arms which allowed Krane to relax a bit.

"The new Transatmospheric Assault ship is impressive, do you believe, that it will be placed into mass production?" asked Goud and Krane nodded.

"It was originally designed so that it could carry a hundred Mobile Dolls and launch them in quick succession, this Rewloola-Class Battleship was designed from the legendary Eternal-Class, also Rough's Spear Providence Custom is the command unit" sighed Krane as he looked at a large holographic screen after pushing a button on his desk "the Rewloola-Class is a battle assault ship that can double as an attack force Flagship, the ability to launch a hundred weapons in quick succession, is nothing to look down on in this era of war"

"Then you would like to adventure into Mass Production at a later date, of course, for our maiden voyage into the Milky Way" smirked Goud and Krane nodded, it would only be a matter of time before Neo-ZAFT made their economic dawn.

* * *

**Meanwhile; L7 - Gwadan-Class Large Battleship: Gwadan (II), Bridge**

"It'll take about a day to traverse through the Asteroid Belt and arrive at L6/L5 boarder, from there our run to the PLANTs will be an hour away" announced the original Captain of the Eternal-Class Battleship Variation: Gwadan (I).

"I understand, what news of our cargo, do you think there will be any disturbances?" questioned Cecile and the Captain shook his head.

"No disturbances, the entire cargo of 5000 Mega tonnes of Gundanium Ore will make it to the PLANTs, that you can bet on it!" announced the Captain with a Cocky smirk which caused Cecile to sigh.

"Lady Cecile, I have a message from my brother…the Emperor, he says he wants to meet you and Goud at Meteor City in two days!" announced Judice as he stepped towards his Commander "it's about Deus!"

"That little runt, what's wrong with him, is he injured!?" questioned Cecile worried as she turned towards Judice to interrogate him about his nephew.

"Unknown" shrugged Judice however that caused Cecile to dive in like a mother hen, the Captain couldn't help but sigh at the argument that had developed behind him as the Commander and the Clone of a Royal continued to argue.

**

* * *

**

**21****st**** September, 1:30pm; Endymion: Luna 3, Mobile Doll Factory**

Krane looked about the Mobile Doll Factory and nodded at the work that was being done as Nickolas led Krane through his level, Nickolas had said something about the factory being about a year ahead of schedule with the predicted Mobile Doll production rate and Krane had to admit that they were making heavy progress over a short amount of time, Krane needed an army of these Mobile Dolls for his forces to easily destroy all opposition to his empire which seemed to be easier than Krane had previously forecast.

"As you can see, your majesty, you have left this project in good hands" smiled Nickolas but quaked when Krane finally looked at him directly.

"Really, it's good you believe so, but I'm not impressed" scowled Krane as he continued to glare at his Steward "care to explain, why Luna One is not finished, having a day off maybe!?"

"Your majesty, I was assured that the Mobile Dolls were your top priority!" gasped Nickolas and Krane's eyes seemed to glow in fury.

"Are you saying that I would put my army before my people!?" yelled Krane as he glared daggers into Nickolas' eyes before adding sarcastically "once again, your keen sense of perseption, is astounding!"

"Forgive me, your majesty, I will reverse this failure as soon as possible" bowed Nickolas before being dismissed by Krane, Krane half of the time wondered why he kept that idiot around.

**

* * *

**

**6:00pm; Pre-Minerva-Class Heavy Battleship: Varda, Bridge**

"I hear there was a lot of yelling in your meeting, I assume everything is not going to plan?" asked Renaldo and Krane shrugged.

"Yes and no, the Mobile Doll Factory has been producing Mobile Dolls for awhile, it's just come at the cost of ignoring the City that needs to be built" growled Krane as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Hence people do not have homes, they are therefore not having a really happy and peaceful life, therefore you become less of a happy chappy" smirked Renaldo as he deduced Krane's personality after years of serving with him, in all truth bare some words, it seemed that Renaldo was right on the money.

"Where's Shane!?" questioned Krane as he pondered where the young berserker was.

"All I know are rumours, like he took his Gundam, from there they say he is in Hawaii" shrugged Renaldo and smirked when he heard Krane muttering: _'Damn it, Shane, if I didn't love you I'd kill you for this insubordination!!'_ before Krane calmed right back down.

"How long to Meteor City?" questioned Krane and Renaldo counted in his head.

"About 13 to 15 hours from now, we really can be rushed these days, we're no longer at the risk of every part of space being a Battlefield" shrugged Renaldo and Krane nodded.

"Very well, than my own predictions were correct, the meeting between me, Goud and Cecile will go according to plan" pondered Krane but sighed "make all speed for Meteor City, its time I went up in the lift, I'm returning to Neo-Atlantis!"

"Yes, your majesty!" saluted Renaldo before concentrating on how to get back to Meteor City.

The upper levels of the Meteor City PLANT were a large dome compared to the other upper half of PLANTs, in size it was worth Eleven Junius Seven remains added together making it huge in comparison to other PLANTs. Three entire sectors out of Eleven of Meteor City's upper level were cities built out of Gundanium and were the areas that attached the City of Neo-Atlantis to the main body of Meteor City, near the lift sector at the centre of Neo-Atlantis that was the entrance way from Meteor City's main body stood a large mountain that overlooked the entire of Neo-Atlantis City, on the raised ground that started where half of Neo-Atlantis touched the added city were the VIP and Nobility section of the City and at the top of the mountain sat the white and gold Castle of the Newtypes. The Castle was built on a shelf that leaned out from the mountain peak and looked down on the entire of the remaining City, the Castle was huge and most of the skyscrapers that made up the main Atlantis City that lay separated from the Nobility by a small City of Gundanium, the skyscrapers were made of mostly an unknown silver alloy and some gold while the Nobility Mansions and large buildings based in the Castle's direction were made up highly of a unknown golden alloy but also had some silver mixed in for the VIP and guests. To get to the Castle one had to go through the entire hill rise from beside the mountain and go entirely up the back of the mountain, from there they simply follow the road until they reached the large courtyard at the front of the mansion, Krane had also created Gundanium bulkheads for each building so that if there were a leak of oxygen or the PLANT were to be destroyed then Neo-Atlantis would survive with air tight buildings.

**Info - In the Next Chapter, I promise the return of the Fallen, but what I'm interested in is the united Plan between Krane and Rau for the defence of Humanity. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 – The 'Save the World' Project**

**Disclaimer: As I****'****ve said before I do not own GS/GSD and some characters in this Fic belong to Gundam Seed Dark Destiny as I****'****ve said before (I hate disclaimers)****, in this story other than Krane and a few members of the Dark Celestials including their Mobile Suite designs nothing belongs to me.**

**22****nd**** September, 8:30am; Near Meteor-City Dock, Open Space**

"How annoying, to be called to Meteor City at this early time" growled Goud as he flew the Odin towards the hanger.

"It can't be helped, now can it, Krane only got back about an hour ago" smirked Cecile over a transmission as the Qubeley MKII flew down next to the Odin.

"Ah, Cecile, do you have any idea why Krane has called us here?" asked Goud and Cecile shrugged.

"Must be important, otherwise, he wouldn't have called us here" answered Cecile, I'll see you inside" smirked Cecile as she came in for a landing ahead of the Odin.

Once inside Meteor City's docking pay she watched as Heine stepped up to them from along the catwalk with a salute, it seemed that Vega had come along to bug his father about Shane's present location which would piss off Krane, even Krane didn't know where Shane had gone for his little holiday.

"Lord Goud, Lady Cecile, if you would come with me!" saluted Heine as he looked at the two Imperial Vassals.

**

* * *

**

**Meanwhile; L4, Eternal-Class Battleship: Avenger, Bridge**

"Why are you so happy? Le Creuset" scowled La Flaga as he stood at the front of the bridge and looked out at the stars.

"Because we're finally going to the Newtype Homeland, once you see Neo-Atlantis, you'll fall in love" answered Rau with a cold smile, it was true that Rau hadn't officially seen Neo-Atlantis directly, however, it didn't mean that he hadn't seen pictures of it when he was around Al Da Flaga.

"And how long will it take to get to this Neo-Atlantis place?" asked Mu as he looked back at Rau who shrugged boringly.

"About three hours, Krane will be expecting us, he has a proposition that I am needed to confirm!" smirked Rau as pondered, for some odd reason, Rau felt like Krane was not the enemy and that there was another force out there…not human, that was trying to destroy the human race.

**

* * *

**

**9:00pm; December Three PLANT: Private Lab, Hanger**

"You see, the Head Scientist is a genius, Mass Production Celestial Engines are being released and now we are being given these 5 special Celestial Engines to transport" smirked a Scientist as he looked towards the Laurasia-Class Frigate that had been redesigned as an armed transport ship for short distances.

Five large cases were being loaded onto the ship and the words that lay across the boxes were: Pia Pium, Poder, Extinctor, Propero Corripio and Sicarius.

"What of that last Box?" questioned a Soldier; the Last Box had the word Contrarotulator.

"That will be loaded onto the Musai" came a voice and Nicol stepped out of the shadows "this unit, will be part of a new and more powerful project, unfortunate it's classified"

"I understand, begin loading! Krane wants these Engines loaded and moved out!" announced the Scientist and the Soldiers saluted before getting to work.

"Make sure that there are not any screw ups, these Celestial Engines are more important to the empire than a billion lives that will be willingly given up to retrieve them if stolen, is that under stood!?" questioned Nicol and the Scientist nodded in understanding before moving off to observe.

**

* * *

**

**10:30am; Meteor City Upper Levels: Neo-Atlantis Castle, Garden before the edge of the sustained cliff**

"The Gwadan is heading back?" asked Krane as he sat there with one leg crossed over the other in a white throne like garden chair.

"Yes, after this next transport, it'll be returning to help tighten our grip in this galactic sector" smirked Cecile as she stood there "Mars will have a legion of supply ship so the Gwadan's presence as a transport ship is no longer required and it can now go back to being what it was meant to be, a Battleship, a Capital ship Class much like the Varda and Gondwana-Class"

"And Euramerica?" asked Krane as he turned to look at Goud who smirked.

"It is…going to continue its watch over South America, I have come in its place to help with the reorganization of the ZAFT Military, now however I request that we get down to the business of why we're here!" announced Goud as he got down to business.

"I want to make it clear that regardless what happens, no matter how many Vassals I were to have…you two are my most powerful and loyal, therefore there is an important mission I must ask of you" smiled Krane before taking a sip of tea before continuing "should the Supreme Commanders, Shane and Myself were to disappear then you are to take care of Deus, at the worse case of Heine ending up MIA or KIA, you are also to help and guide Vega! Understood!?"

"Yes, your majesty!" saluted Cecile and Goud in unison.

"Now we must prepare for the arrival of Rau, will the two of you accompany me to the Space Port?" questioned Krane and both nodded before moving to the side to allow Krane to stand "then let us get moving, we have a lot to discuss with Rau Le Creuset, a great amount at great lengths"

**

* * *

**

**11:00am; Meteor-City Space Port, Main Ship Hangers**

"Ah, impressive isn't it, Krane was always an amazing designer and here we are standing in a Space Port with two new ships also sitting in the hanger" smirked Rau as he looked towards the two newest ships in the hanger.

"Those are the Musaka-Class Light Cruiser which was designed from the Eternal-Class Support Ship and the Sadalahn-Class Mobile Battleship, it was designed from the combined data on the Minerva-Class Battleship and the Eternal-Class Battleship variation, what do you think?" asked Cecile as she stepped down a flight of stairs leading down from a opening that led to a lift car.

"They are very impressive" nodded Athrun however Cecile ignored him as she turned to face Rau.

"Rau, I heard about Yomiko, I am so very sorry" smiled Cecile sadly at the memory of Yomiko "I knew she and I never got along well, but up until the Fallen's betrayal, we were still teammates"

"Thank you, I'm sorry also…" sighed Rau however something caught his attention, a mane of Green Hair to be specific.

"Lady Cecile, we have arrived here with the 'package', shall we begin transport down to the lower levels?" questioned Nicol Amalfi and Cecile nodded, Nicol was about to move away except Athrun grabbed his shoulder.

"Nicol…" started Athrun causing the Greenette to growl.

"What an eye sore!" snapped Nicol as he turned on Athrun with a cruel look on his face "are you, 'trying', to 'save' me!?"

"Yes, listen, Nicol…" started Athrun however Nicol simply laughed at Athrun.

"I do not need saving! Let me tell you, that nice little boy act was just that, an act! Ever since Krane took to the field I have been trained up so that I could serve Krane and I finally got my change after I proved myself at Artemis, ever since Artemis I've only been pretending to be a liability to the 'Le Creuset team' and the 'Zala Team' when I was the most talented of you all, even though we were friends Athrun…I am not as weak as you as to not shoot down my best friend!" shouted Nicol spitefully and Athrun froze, Yzak and Dearka were also frozen from the outburst, Nicol 'humphed' before walking away.

"Forgive, Nicol, now…if you would follow me" smiled Cecile as though nothing had happened, she led them back to the lift car she had entered through which had a giant table, at one end sat Krane with Goud standing by his side.

"Welcome Rau, Canard, to Meteor City" smiled Krane as he sipped some wine "I am about to take you to Neo-Atlantis, the Capital of the Newtypes and the Newtype Empire of Neo-ZAFT, however…I have a proposition first!"

"Go on" nodded Rau and Krane smirked.

"I want you to use the data on all Fallen Weapons and build five Gundams that will be used to guide mankind, the outline and the location of the building of these weapons is on this disk, they will be stored for future usage to help and guide mankind down the right path" announced Krane as he threw the disk which Rau caught "what do you say?"

"It seems like you've already thrown the decision right into my hands" answered Rau as me motioned with the disk as the lift arrived at the top floor of the shaft as Rau looked over the data on the disk "very well, I'll do it, I'll meet the technicians that you have set up at the Factory Asteroid as listed here"

"Thank you" smiled Krane however it looked like Rau was going to interrupt.

"How do you become so strong in such a short amount of time?" asked Rau and Krane smirked.

"Meditation" answered Krane "care to try?"

"No, no thank you…" started Rau however Cecile broke in.

"Hey, Krane, are one of those new units for me?" asked Cecile with almost a childish enthusiasm.

"No, you already have the Qubeley MKII, I see no reason for you to get a new suite" answered Krane bluntly.

"Tch!" growled Cecile before turning towards Rau while walking away "Rau! We're going out drinking!!"

"This early in the day?" gasped Rau with a groan "I should have taken him up on the Meditation"

"Keep complaining and I'll twist you like a pretzel!" growled Cecile causing Krane to chuckle, those two always brought out the best in Krane.

**Info - And that's practically everything for this Chapter, you'll see the 'little' project that Krane is building in Meteor City at a later date, preferably next chapter. Review!**

**Neo-ZAFT Ship Specs:**

Musaka-Class Light Cruiser

**Fast Facts **

**Ship Type:**Light Cruiser/Cruiser

**Class:**Musaka-Class

**Launched:**Late September, C.E. 74

**Ships of Class:**Musaka

**Commanding Officer:**Unknown

**General Characteristics**

**Length:**320 meters

**Propulsion:**thermonuclear pulse thrusters x 24

**Armour:**Gundanium Alloy armour, unknown thickness

**Armament:**

2x XM48 "Tristan" dual beam cannon

2x Duel High-Energy Beam Cannon

12x 50mm 2-barrelled Gatling CIWS

6x multi-purpose missile launcher

**Max MS Complement** = 4 Mobile Hybrids

**Mobile Suit Complement:**

?x number of Mobile Dolls (NZMD-01 Dark Ophanim, NZMD-02-1 Dark Cherub, NZMD-02-2 Dark Cherub MKII, NZMD-03 Dark Oni)

?x NZGMF-2600MH ZAKU Knights

?x NZGMF-2500 ZAKU III

?x NZGMF-2700 HiZAKU

**Linear Catapults:**2

**Information:** A Light Cruiser/Cruiser that was designed from the Eternal-Class Support Ship

**Sadalahn-Class Mobile Battleship **

**Fast Facts **

**Ship Type:**Mobile Battleship

**Class:**Sadalahn-Class

**Launched:**Late September, C.E. 74

**Ships of Class:**Sadalahn

**Commanding Officer:**Unknown

**General Characteristics**

**Length:**600 meters

**Propulsion:**thermonuclear pulse thrusters x 42

**Armour:**Gundanium Alloy armour, unknown thickness

**Armament:**

1x XM48 "Tristan" dual beam cannon

5x 2-barrel High-Energy Beam Cannon

2x Multi-Phase Beam Cannon

31x CIWS

6x multi-purpose missile launcher

**Max MS Complement **= 10 Mobile Hybrids

**Mobile Suit Complement:**

?x number of Mobile Dolls (NZMD-01 Dark Ophanim, NZMD-02-1 Dark Cherub, NZMD-02-2 Dark Cherub MKII, NZMD-03 Dark Oni)

?x NZGMF-2600MH ZAKU Knights

**Linear Catapults:**2

**Information:** A next generation battleship from the combined data on Minerva-Class Battleship and the Eternal-Class Battleship variation


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3 – The Despero **

**Disclaimer: As I****'****ve said before I do not own GS/GSD and some characters in this Fic belong to Gundam Seed Dark Destiny as I****'****ve said before (I hate disclaimers)****, in this story other than Krane and a few members of the Dark Celestials including their Mobile Suite designs nothing belongs to me.**

**30****th**** September, 12:00pm; Meteor City Proper: Northern Experimental Base, Underground Levels**

Rau and his allies stayed for a few days so the Corruption Project had to remain a secret, it came apparent however that after Rau left, Krane would spend all their spare resources on the project, by that time the Gwadan had returned and the Lightwave Cannons were completed which allowed quick transport of materials.

"This Celestial Engine will create an all powerful Mobile Weapon, an all powerful Gundam, which Krane will used to defeat the new Generation Fallen Gundams" smirked the Head Scientist as he looked at the Celestial engine being unloaded from a container and being lifted over to a metal outline of an unfinished Mobile Weapon.

"The Despero is powerful in all respects, its weaponry is state of the art, and it uses a new Superweapon that will be used to bring all levels of resistance to a sudden and obvious end" smirked Ross as he stepped forwards "makes me glad that I work for Krane"

The unfinished Despero looked like the Extreme Despair except it had two horns coming out from the shoulder beside the neck of the Mobile Suite, it was unknown what those spines contained since they were a long time away from being finished and ready for battlefield levels of combat, regardless it seemed that this Gundam would be the ultimate Gundam that Neo-ZAFT had and later it would yield to a second of its mind with far different specifics; Krane walked into the building zone and looked at the Gundam, he smiled when the green eyes glowed up, Despero would be the turning point for the final battle.

**

* * *

**

**2:00pm; Neo-Atlantis Castle, Throne Room**

"Majesty, we have reports on the location of Prayer, she is amongst the Terminal Forces that are going to perform a Space Drop on South America" announced Cecile as she stepped forwards "also, there is the matter of that mysterious 'bodyguard' that follows Rau around everywhere, I think he has more power in the Fallen than we give him credit for"

"To what end?" asked Krane as he bridged his fingers.

"We believe that he has enough leadership skills to replace or surpass Kira Yamato, he is also, just as naive as your little brother" smiled Goud and Krane nodded in understand "it is very suspicious, isn't it?"

"Yes, however until we have some solid proof, Kira is dead and will be dead until we gain data that he is alive" answered Krane as he came to a decision "however, that doesn't mean that we cannot enquire into the Fallen, also it is however a long process that will take time and effort as well as making me hopeful even though I do not want to be disappointed again!"

"Yes, your majesty, we will have Jake's men deal with it" saluted Cecile and Goud prepared to continue.

"What of Prayer Reverie?" asked Goud and Krane smirked.

"The Varda is searching for Shane and when I find him I'll…never mind, however even if the Varda is occupied gathering data at Gibraltar, it doesn't mean that I cannot join you aboard the Gwadan in hunting down the Newtype Royal" announced Krane as he thought "how long would it take to prepare the Gwadan, the Sadalahn and the Musaka!?"

"It would take an hour to get them prepared as well as to communicate with a fleet in order for our forces to move in strength, after that, it would take five hours to Orbit at Combat Speed!" announced Cecile as she explained the physics and the times leading up to them.

"Very well, prepare the Fleet and the ships, we will go to the battle zone ourselves" announced Krane and the two saluted their Emperor.

**

* * *

**

**8:00pm; Earth Orbit: Nazca-Class Destroyer, Bridge**

"We are preparing descent pods so that we can begin to reinforce the allied forces in South America!" announced the Captain however the captain froze when an alert passed across the screen.

"Enemy forces detected ahead of our fleet, the space drop will need to be stalled, we cannot risk launching the pods from the ships while there is an enemy before us!" announced CIC.

"Then launch the pods and send them to float in orbit over the drop zone, they were filled with DOM Troopers and ZAKUs before we left the Factory? Good, I want the enemy dealt with, once we are clear we can begin an all out Space drop!" announced Prayer as he gestured with his hands "in fact, I'll launch myself!"

**

* * *

**

**9:00pm; Earth Orbit, Battlefield**

The Extreme Despair launched and fired at the DOM Troopers that riddled his path while he cut a way into forcing Prayer to launch, if anything, the pilots he was up against were below average without enough power to be able to stand on their own without support. Krane noticed the Dreadnought P which was fighting with difficulty awhile away and launched his DRAGOONs, the DRAGOONs zoomed around the Dreadnought P in Mirage Colloid which fortunately the Pilot; namely Prayer, didn't sense…yet. Once in position Krane let out a Full Burst with his weaponry and watched as the Dreadnought P spun around to dodge his shots only to lose his legs in the following DRAGOON shots, Krane who finally decided that his DRAGOON's jobs were done brought them out of Mirage Colloid and charged, Krane laughed as his younger brother attempted to stop his advance however it was obvious that the clone was not as strong his 'brother' as were all clones.

"So Prayer, how do you like the party thus far!?" announced Krane as he slashed at Prayer's beam sabre shield.

"This is a party, this is nothing but a blood filled battlefield, I would never enjoy this party!!" shouted Prayer as his DRAGOONs spun around the Extreme Despair which dodged.

"Don't you understand…destruction creates new things!" laughed Krane as he flew past more DRAGOON shots "therefore humanity must carry on in a constant struggle!!"

"You're sad, do you not care for the soldiers that have lost their lives!" shouted Prayer and Krane sighed as he flipped the Extreme Despair causing the Dreadnought P's DRAGOONs to miss him.

"I do often wonder how many people must be sacrificed for something new to be created" was Krane's ominous answer.

"That's why…what the fuck!" yelled Prayer as green beams fired down and destroyed the limbs, DRAGOONs and weapons belonging to the Dreadnought P.

"I'm afraid I have no intention of letting you be picked up by my allies, I will leave you to the Fallen and to your own disgrace of being defeated by me, but I will take something from you!" announced Krane as the knuckle of the Extreme Despair dislocated and a wire plugged into the back of the Dreadnought P and began download causing Krane to smirk "thank you for the info on the Fallen by the way, Prayer, your appearance was most convenient and so I spare you for now…baby brother!"

The Extreme Despair headed off back towards the Gwadan as High-Energy Beam Cannons from the same ship crushed the remaining ships, the pods began their descent towards the Earth however the Super Hyper Particle Cannon which the golden beam disintegrated into nothing, Krane had difficulty holding back a laugh as he landed back on the Gwadan moments before signal flares sparked off around the Gwadan.

**

* * *

**

**11:00pm; Gwadan-Class Large Battleship: Gwadan (II), Throne Room**

Krane sighed as he sat down on the room's throne with a satisfied moan, he was glad that these type of Capital Ships either had a Command Room like the Varda or had their own built Throne Room/Conference Room, Krane looked at Cecile who sighed sadly as she approached.

"We did as Commanded and absorbed all the data we could find from the different Mobile Suites, especially, the Andrew Waltfeld Gaia Custom" smiled Cecile however went serious as a person was led in "you have an audience, my Emperor, before you can retire for the night"

"Very well, what is your name?" asked Krane as the long haired brunette stepped forwards.

"My name is Lowe Guele, even though I am a member of the Athha Loyalists, I am above all else a member of the Junk Guild who desire profit from information" explained the Brunette named Lowe "I was brought before you, by Suicide Captain Samuel Phillips, he seemed like he was gathering data and I offered some…interesting data at a reasonable price! However I am confused, I thought that he had betrayed you and joined the Clyne Faction, didn't he!?"

"None of my Dark Celestials have ever betrayed me, they act as spies with a history in my Organization, and Samuel has done his mission and has returned with all the information on the Orb Forces and the Athha Loyalists which include their technology and next generation projects" explained Krane as he sat there "now tell me about the information you are offering me"

"Very well, the data I have gathered is data on the new Gundam Projects which was taken from the data on the Mobile Weapon shell that remained known as the HFAA-578 Apocalypse, there was a lot of data stored in the Mobile Armour Shell's data banks!" announced Lowe as he threw a disk to Krane who caught it "that is the disk with all the data on it, now, about my payment"

"Journey with us back to the PLANTs and I will pay you your fee, directly, from the Imperial treasury!" announced Krane as he stood "now, if you would excuse me!"

With that completed Krane stood from his chair and walked through the door at the rear of the throne room with Goud following not far behind, Krane entered into the office where he boosted up the computer and inserted the disk to look at all the data that was on it, Krane skimmed through the first document:

HFAA-578 Apocalypse - Prototype MA/MS

Manufacture – Experimental Arms Bureau/Marauder Angel Division

Powerplant – Compact Nuclear Fission Reactor

Info – The Apocalypse unit was built secretly under the construction of the Marauder Angel Squadron. It was originally being built by Thomas Hunter's division, however, since the sabotaged accident at the construction factory, it was stolen and finished by the Marauders themselves. The unit made it's appearance when the joint Fallen Angel and _Archangel_ crew task force, assaulted the secret base in the satellite colony at Lagrange 4. The unit emerged surprising the Fallen Angel force It is almost identical in size compared to the GFAS-X1 Destroy, however it adopts a more bug shape design whilst in Mobile Armour mode, but that itself is not the main unit. The main unit is the Mobile Suit that's buried in the Mobile Armour to provide heavy protection against various attacks, and to control a larger armament of weapons. The Mobile Suit carry's the experimental portable GENESIS cannon that easily decimates forces in it's line of fire, even units with beam shield technology. However the cannon must recharge for it's next shot, a time of 40 minutes a least. This MS was also the Fallen's prototype and test bed for future DRAGOON pod weaponry, the 'Astrum' DRAGOON pods. Singular and almost the size of an average teenager, these pods are fast and barely visible.

Armaments -

///Mobile Armour///

2 x 'Dark Reaper' MS42Q Beam Claws

3 x 'Ultimate Scylla' Multi-phase Cannons

5 x 'Hades' Homing Missile Pods (20 missiles each pod)

Super DRAGOON System – 40 Large DRAGOON pods (SRF-X9 beam machinegun x5) – All pods are stored on the back of the Mobile Armour, making it appear like a hedgehog. The weapon pods are equipped with beam spikes, useful to burst through armour and shield technology.

///Mobile Suit///

2 x 'Envy' GNR6 Beam Sabres

2 x 'Crisis' BCCAM (**B**eam **C**annon **C**omposite **A**rma**M**ent)

1 x Type 1 'Rashnu' Portable GENESIS Cannon

Mirage Colloid Stealth System

Super DRAGOON System – //Whilst not Separated// 6 small DRAGOON pods (SRF-X5 beam machinegun x 6). //Separated// 6 small DRAGOON pods (SRF-X5 beam machinegun x 2), and 24 'Astrum' DRAGOON pods (SRF-X1 beam machinegun x 1). The small DRAGOON pods produce their own beam shield.

Krane added that data to a file on his computer before moving onto another document, the small Genesis weapon would be useful however Krane was interested in adapting the data of the Mobile Armour Shell to his Pre-COMET Project, Krane looked at the next list of documents:

EAP-005/2 Nexus Trail Type - Experimental New Generation MS

EAP-005/1 Crusader Trail Type - Experimental New Generation MS

The Avatar Experimental Weapon Project

The Neo-GENESIS Project

This data also included Mass Production rates of both ships and also Mobile Weapons, Krane smirked insanely when he looked at the next list:

The Judgement Project

The Deliverance Project

The Fate Project

The Redeemer Project

The TRUE-Testament Project

The Defiance Project

Krane couldn't help but break down laughing maniacally at the data in the disk, Krane could use this data for his future military projects, Krane continued to laugh like a madman (think Muruta Azrael after getting the data on Freedom and Justice) before copying the data onto a protected sight and shut down the computer.

**Info – And so Krane once again is given technology data that could lead to the complete subjugation of all nations, only time will tell, will Krane place this technology into full use or will Kira defeat him before that time; Review!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4 – The Fallen and beings of Darkness**

**Disclaimer: As I****'****ve said before I do not own GS/GSD and some characters in this Fic belong to Gundam Seed Dark Destiny as I****'****ve said before (I hate disclaimers)****, in this story other than Krane and a few members of the Dark Celestials including their Mobile Suite designs nothing belongs to me.**

**Major Flashback: 25****th**** November, C.E. 71, 12:14am; Arcadia, Major Meeting Room**

"Is everything going according to plan?" asked Krane as he leaned against the desk before him "do we know where Kira is?"

"He is at Orb, Rau is expecting him to be assassinated, he wants Kira to join him" explained soon to be Deity Commander 'Samuel Phillips' "should we do something, Lucifel, hard to tell with all these rumors going about"

"Neither, I now go by the name Lucifer as I fall from the Heaven of Arcadia to the Hell of Neo-Atlantis" explained Krane as he stood there with his black katana with purple writing on it that spelt out: Deus Mortis in Latin or God of Death this eventually did a 180 and pointed towards either Hades or the Devil which this meant that Krane's namesake was the indirect name of the sword "neither of you will do anything, is that understood Alexiel? You too Rosiel!?"

"Of course, your majesty, oh God of Darkness!" announced Cecile with a smile.

"Yeah whatever, everything is prepared for my next mission, whether it is as 'Samuel Phillips', Inorganic Angel Rosiel or as Kale Boonar" announced Samuel/Kale "I am willing to serve!"

"Excellent, your next mission is to act as an ex-Dark Celestial still in my service as a spy for the Clyne Faction, however you will be acting as a double agent!" announced Krane with a smirk "meanwhile, I will be gathering up my allies in the Fallen before leaving for ZAFT, I will leave however I will be leaving a few intentionally behind! Cecile, will you join me!?"

"Of course, if I spend another night near Yomiko, I'll puke!" announced Cecile and Krane smirked at the almighty warrior.

"Very well, I never found out, what are you Katana names?" asked Krane and the two chosen to be Deities smirked.

"Mine is Latin for Cherry Blossom: Prunus" shrugged Cecile with a smirk.

"Mine is Latin for Corpse: Corpus" smirked Kale causing Krane to shrug in none interest.

"I've a meeting with Rashnu, so I'll see the two of you later when we blow our way out of Arcadia!" announced Krane before heading off through the chamber doors before he continued on down the corridor.

**

* * *

**

**1:00pm; Arcadia, Corridor**

Krane paced down the corridor as he headed for the meeting point in which he would meet Rashnu, he had to speak to him about Kira, and Rau had promised that he wouldn't use Kira however, when Krane was betraying the Fallen he doubted that someone like Rau would keep their word.

"Lucifel!" announced Rau as he stepped out of a doorway that Krane had just passed.

"Ah, Rashnu, you wanted to see me?" asked Krane as he turned to face the blonde.

"The Council isn't happy about you turning on us a Jachin, they were hoping to be able to fire GENESIS and destroy a large population of humanity on Earth, then the Newtypes would rise up and rule the world!" announced Rau as he looked at his oldest son.

"I have my reasons for turning on the Newtype Elder Council, their plan would have destroyed the Earth as we know it, as you put it: _'the world would burn'_" growled Krane as he looked at his father in return "besides, I am tired of answering to the Newtype Council, when it is we of the royals who should lead the Newtypes into a new Era!"

"So, you want to turn against the Council governing body that had been leading the Newtypes in place of the original Royalty, I see" smiled Rau as he thought "it also seems that Christopher is spreading corruption into the council since becoming a Deity, I can see, why you desire to overthrow the council since they are considering of doing away with you"

"But?" asked Krane and Rau smirked.

"They find you too useful to get rid of…yet, after we have the upper hand, they will get rid of you" sighed Rau as he trailed a hand through his hair.

"Hence why I have to leave, right?" asked Krane and Rau smirked in understanding "they are giving me that opportunity, I already have a plan in place, I will not fail!"

"You've been planning this, you expected that the Council would want to finish you and so you planned to escape with those in Squadron, well I won't stop you" chuckled Rau at his child's forecast, even if it was, a few years ahead of its time.

"Thank you, Rau, I guess we may fight again on opposite sides" smiled Krane as he prepared to walk off "however, as an ally, will you help me secretly to escape?"

"Yes, I may not be a Deity yet however, I want to see what dream you desire for the human race" explained Rau and Krane nodded "good day, Lucifer!"

"Good day and goodbye Rashnu" smiled Krane before continuing on to the hanger where he finished preparations.

**

* * *

**

**3:00pm; Arcadia, Private Hanger**

Krane smiled as he entered the hanger and looked at the line of SINNs and Providence MKII Prototypes, he would use one of the Providence units, to escape the Fallen homeland.

"Lucifer, all of our forces are almost ready to leave, we have a ZAFT Fleet with the Varda awaiting our arrival!" announced Cecile as she walked forwards.

"Good work, Alexiel" nodded Krane as he walked over to a black Providence MKII.

"Your majesty, I will be heading over to the Clyne Faction, as soon as you and our allies have escaped to ZAFT!" announced Kale as he stepped forwards.

"Thank you, Rosiel" nodded Krane as he pondered "how long until we can leave?"

"An hours time, however, it would be wise to leave at Seven!" announced Cecile as she planned causing Krane to nod "shall we leave at that time, your majesty!?"

"Yes, we'll leave under cover, when it is expected that as many soldiers as possible are asleep" commanded Krane "remain on standby until that time!"

"Yes, your majesty!" saluted both Cecile and Kale in unison.

**

* * *

**

**7:00pm; Outside Arcadia, Battlefield**

Krane smirked as he launched in the Providence MKII and headed through the blackness of space towards the meeting point that they had agreed upon, Krane smirked when he felt a familiar Fallen presence that belonged to Christopher Green and began to head towards the Deity Commander's location where he awaited in a SINN, it seemed the annoying Council member wasn't going to let Krane go.

"Krane, you're a traitor to the Fallen, you have no right to face me, you filthy traitor!" yelled Christopher as he launched the SINN's DRAGOONs which spun around the Providence MKII.

"Feeling lucky, you're the traitor and a tyrant, you rule the council and now your going to attempt to kill a Newtype Royal!?" questioned Krane with a yell, as he fired the 'Judicium' Type22 Large Beam Rifle at the SINN which dodged.

"How dare you! You insult the memory of the Newtype Royals, you are traitorous filth, you could never be a Newtype Royal!" yelled Christopher but froze in fear when Krane destroyed all the SINN's DRAGOONs during Christopher's little rant.

"Using such blind emotion, there is no hope for such people, you are therefore expendable!" announced Krane as the Providence MKII launched its DRAGOONs and destroyed the limbs, Subflight Lifter and railguns of the SINN before the Providence MKII kicked the SINN remains into a nearby asteroid "now, be gone, Christopher!!"

"C…could he really be a Newtype Royal, but they were killed off, does that mean Rau…" winced Christopher as he thought through all the possibilities as he watched the black Providence MKII head off.

**

* * *

**

**Major Flashback, 2****nd**** September C.E. 73, 1:45pm; Fleet HQ, Meeting Room**

"Lord Lucifer, what news do you have on the Fallen, they aren't going to wait forever before 'purifying' the world?" asked Asuzur and Krane smirked.

"I want to observe them for a little while longer, Amy, that's all" shrugged Krane as he turned to Asuzur before turning to the Head Scientist "meanwhile, the Celestial Gundam project, how long until it is underway, Andras?"

"We are and will be having problems with some of the weapons, however, the project should go ahead as scheduled" explained the Head Scientist and Krane nodded "the main problems is the physics behind the Despair's Eclipse Cannon and the 'Reaper' Gamma Cannon however, the problem is only temporary, we will cure the problems in due time as our research fields grow"

"Very well, then I would like you to meet our newest members" smirked Krane as he looked towards the new comers who were Cecile and Shane "this is Cecile Boonar who is known as the Fallen Organic Angel Alexiel, she is searching for her brother: Fallen Inorganic Angel Rosiel, this however is Shane Asuka and is known as Samael…my Angel of Death and Hell Hound!"

"Welcome" nodded Asuzur before turning back to the table as Krane and Shane walked out.

**Info – A little review into the code names of the Dark Celestials and how Krane left, in the next chapter, it'll be a data sheet for the Dark Celestials. Review!**


	6. Character Code Names, Important!

**The Fallen God, Fallen Angels and Demons of the Dark Celestials**

**Disclaimer: Other than a few Characters below, all of these Characters belong to me, some words and names however do belong to Gundam Seed, Destiny and Dark Destiny**

Note! – Those listed below are high ranked members of the Dark Celestials and Aces in their own right

///Gods///

**Krane Yamato/Hibiki **– **Lucifer** (he was known while in the Fallen as the angelic name **Lucifel** prior to becoming a 'demon' (which was a stepping stone for him to become:) and later God of Darkness)

**Angel/God borderer data: **God of Darkness, Sinner, Creator of Darkness, Heart of his man-made darkness, lord of the dead, twin brother of **Yahweh** (God and the given Angelic name to **Kira Yamato**) and Archangel: Michael (the leader of God's armies) etc, etc, etc; it is unconfirmed that Lucifer has some incest for his younger brother: Yahweh (God) (there is an argument that he felt incest towards Michael also) and only rebelled so that he could take the burden of rule off his Brother's shoulders; he was sealed in Eden for his crimes but escaped to his ruled hell with help from Rosiel, he was amazingly heaven's most cherished angel and crossbred god before falling

**Character Data:** Much like the relationship between his name sake (Lucifer), Krane's obsession with Kira (Yahweh) has been believed to boarder on incest even though Krane would never approach Kira in such a manner, Krane cares about Kira more than anyone else and even Shane believes that Krane's love for Kira surpasses his love for Shane, Krane has no intention of approaching Kira in such a way however intends to show his love by making Kira join him or defeat Kira to force Kira to yield to him, later however he decides to amplify his Darkness and control it so that he could balance Kira as the Purest form of Darkness while Kira resembled the Purest form of Light, he was loyal to the Fallen until he opened his eyes to the corruption and mass genocide in their ranks, this led to his untimely betrayal and he fled Arcadia

**Deus - Beelzebub**

**Angel/God borderer data: **Fallen angel known as the "prince of demons"

**Character Data:** Like the name states, Deus is Krane's biological son which the Dark Celestials circle around; he is therefore known as the Prince to Krane's Empire

**Vega – Satan**

**Angel/God borderer data: **Christian fallen angel whose name means "adversary"

**Character Data:** Adopted Son of Krane Hibiki and was willing to infect himself with Krane and Shane's Genes, he is not a biological son and therefore not a biological heir, he pilots the Genocide and later the Neo-Genocide

* * *

///Fallen and Dark Angels///

**Cecile Boonar** – Organic Angel **Alexiel **

**Angel Data:** One of the two Strongest Angels that led a Rebellion with Lucifer and was cursed to reincarnate in the lives of sad individuals, the people Alexiel most loved was Lucifer (Devil), Uriel, Yahweh (God), Rashnu and her twin: Inorganic Angel Rosiel, she called for the 2nd Angel War against god and was sealed away beside Lucifer, she and her brother rose to power as Dark Angels beside Lucifer when Rosiel helped Lucifer and herself escape to hell, her and Lucifer's prison was the Angel Garden or the known as the Garden of Eden to mythology

**Character Data:** Cecile Boonar is the strongest female in the Dark Celestials and Neo-ZAFT; she helped Krane not only fight during the 1st Bloody Valentine War but start up both the Dark Celestials and the Fallen, she was assigned to become a Deity Commander with the official name Alexiel however she like Alexiel's name sake joined Krane in the rebellion against the Fallen however she does have a love for 'God' in the form of Kira Yamato however it is a form of respect for the individual, she flirts with Rau and her shifty love for him link herself to the Fallen however her love is unconfirmed at present…

**Kale Boonar** (mentioned however never seen to date in his original name (Dark Destiny onwards)) - Inorganic Angel **Rosiel**

**Angel Data: **Younger twin of Alexiel and doesn't age but instead gets younger, he works as a mediator of sorts between Heaven and Hell however his true loyalty is to his sister and therefore Lucifer which caused him to rebel against God a second time to free his sister and Lucifer before escaping with them to hell

**Character Data:** Ironic enough, he helped Gilbert Durandal lead a Rebellion against Krane and before that had acquired the Neo-GENESIS Prototype as well as 'lost' the Alpha-GENESIS Superweapons, Kale does seem to take orders from Cecile and Krane however his allegiance except to those three are a mystery, it is confirmed that he goes by the Alias of Suicide Captain Samuel Phillips however it is confirmed that his rank is of Devil Commander if not higher, he is known to pilot a Saviour Impulse Custom

**Shane Asuka - ****Samael**

**Angel Data:** Pronounced as the Dark Angel of Death and Hell Hound, it is a servant of Lucifer and therefore guards the boundary between Earth and Hell as well as protects the God of Darkness during his time in the Human World, he was created by Lucifer from the frozen tears of Angels

**Character Data:** Shane Asuka owes his life to Krane who was quite literally: 'His beginning', Krane loves Shane to the point of obsession however that is paled by Krane's love for his brother, it seems however that Shane is willing to give everything to Krane in return for giving Shane a chance at life; the only other person he cares for is Shinn, though it seems doubtful, as he does care for a inner circle of friends and grudgingly Stella and Mayu

* * *

///Demons and ex-Angels///

**Goud Vair - ****Astaroth**

**Demon/Angel Data:** Fallen angel who is a grand duke in hell

**Character Data:** Goud Vair, like Cecile Boonar, is extremely loyal to Krane and has been considered a kind of protégé for Krane; Goud is one of Krane's Vassals, a mentor of sorts for Deus and a Aide for Vega as he rules as Stewart, he has a friendly relationship with Courtney however looks down on Heine who is also a Vassal and seems impassive with his death which allowed Courtney to overtake Heine's position

**Asuzur Zala - Amy**

**Demon/Angel Data:** Name of a fallen angel who is a president in hell

**Character Data:** Krane's best friend who he had promised to bring down Patrick Zala alongside, Krane trusts Asuzur to be able to lead in his wake while Krane is busy with other 'business', Krane usually lies about the Supreme Commander's and his counterparts' skills to keep them hidden

**Zake Bonaparte - Beleth**

**Demon/Angel Data:** Fallen angel who is a terrible king over 85 legions

**Character Data:** A very frightening Supreme Commander who is a well known genius on the battlefield and was subjugated alongside his twin brother to the 'Newtype Royal Project', he has the physical strength, genius and piloting skills of Rau Le Creuset

**Jake Bonaparte - Botis**

**Demon/Angel Data: **Fallen angel who appears as a viper

**Character Data:** A mysterious twin to Zake and Supreme Commander of the Special Forces, he is a master of stealth and martial arts which his affinity for was gained from the Genes of Rau Le Creuset from the 'Newtype Royal Project'

**Madam 'Russo' Rough - Abezethibou**

**Demon/Angel Data: **One-winged Red Sea fallen angel

**Character Data:** A Devil Commander named after blood which she later loved the sight of her namesake, she inherited the Largest Consortium in the known world and is loyal to Krane for unknown reasons, she is happy so long as she is allowed to fight and is usually stationed at Fort Frostfang

**Courtney Heironimus - Azza**

**Demon/Angel Data: **Fallen angel whose name means "the strong"

**Character Data:** A powerful Newtype that Krane found hidden in his ranks, upon Heine's death he became a Vassal to the Emperor, he is last seen leading a Worldship over Mars at the end of the 3rd Bloody Valentine War

**Mare Strode - Rahab**

**Demon/Angel Data: **Fallen angel of pride whose name means "violence"

**Character Data:** A Devil Commander who is known as the "Demon of Gibraltar", he guards Gibraltar against all attacks with his Destiny Impulse Custom; he is usually based at Gibraltar especially after the end of the 3rd Bloody Valentine War

**Riika Sheder - ****Flauros**

**Demon/Angel Data:** Fallen angel who appears as a leopard

**Character Data: **Known as the "Demon of Jaburo", she defends Jaburo against all attacks with her Gaia Impulse Custom; she is usually based in Jaburo especially after the end of the 3rd Bloody Valentine War

**David Loc - ****Abaddon**

**Demon/Angel Data:** Fallen angel of death whose name means "to destroy"

**Character Data:** Known as the "Demon of Odessa", he defends Odessa against all attacks with his Blast Impulse Custom; he is usually based in Odessa especially after the end of the 3rd Bloody Valentine War

**Jon Pitt - ****Forneus**

**Demon/Angel Data:** Fallen angel marquis who appears as a sea monster

**Character Data:** Known as the "Demon of Carpentaria", he defends Carpentaria and all nearby locations against all attacks with his Abyss Impulse Custom; he is usually based in Carpentaria especially after the end of the 3rd Bloody Valentine War

**Sarah Thompson - ****Bune**

**  
****Demon/Angel Data:** Fallen angel who appears as a dragon with three heads

**Character Data:** Known as the "Demon of Endymion", she defends the Luna No Stations of Endymion against all attacks with her Chaos Impulse Custom; she is usually based in Luna 2 especially after the end of the 3rd Bloody Valentine War

**Heine Westenfluss - Azael**

**Demon/Angel Data:** Evil, fallen angel who cohabited with women

**Character Data:** The Aide to Krane Hibiki and Spy, he becomes Vassal due to being the protector of Vega and uses his power to portray himself as a crimson knight shadowed by Goud Vair (the true Crimson Knight of ZAFT), he is killed in battle and Krane comments how much of a disappointment he was which was a repeat of Rau's thought of the deceased Muruta Azrael

**Nicol Amalfi – Lerajie**

**Demon/Angel Data:** Fallen angel who appears as an archer in green

**Character Data:** A revived Celestial Warrior who acts as Spy, infiltrator and Assassin, he works under Jake Bonaparte and does 'odd jobs' of Krane

**Head Scientist - Andras**

**Demon/Angel Data:** Fallen angel marquis and appears raven-headed

**Character Data:** The head of the Dark Celestials weapon development projects, he is good friends with Krane and even saved his life, the Head Scientist is young for his amazing intelligence but doesn't know his original name due to amnesia however he is related to the Newtype Nobility

**Judice Lisborn - Asmodeus**

**Demon/Angel Data:** One of the most evil of fallen angels, being an archdemon

**Character Data:** A clone of Krane Hibiki that was used as a base in creating Kira Yamato, though a failure in the Perfect Coordinator Project he was a variable base for the Ultimate Coordinator and later Kira's rise to power, he hates everyone that is close to Krane simply because he is obsessed with standing beside his 'brother' even when his brother shows love for him and commands him to stop his foolishness

**Steven Soka – Andrealphus**

**Demon/Angel Data:** Fallen angel who can transform humans into birds

**Character Data:** A pilot in Vega's team and later Vega's bodyguard, he is known to fly aerial units above all else, he pilots the Rapier and the Neo-Rapier

**Kirsty Voskolv – Enepsigos**

**Demon/Angel Data:** Fallen angel who appears in the shape of woman

**Character Data:** A pilot on Vega's team and self-claimed boyfriend of Vega (Vega in truth is only interested in Liam Gladys who he went to the academy with), she is later confirmed to be dating Steven Soka, she pilots the Reaper and the Neo-Reaper

**Note – This sheet is yet confirmed as completed as there may be changes later on, for example: the survival of Courtney, David Loc, John Pitt and Sarah Thompson have not been confirmed as well as the survival of a few other characters **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 5 – The Battle of **Mount Cerro Aconcagua**

**Disclaimer: As I****'****ve said before I do not own GS/GSD and some characters in this Fic belong to Gundam Seed Dark Destiny as I****'****ve said before (I hate disclaimers)****, in this story other than Krane and a few members of the Dark Celestials including their Mobile Suite designs nothing belongs to me.**

**11****th**** November, C.E. 74, 3:00pm; Krane's mansion at Gibraltar, Beach**

Shane Asuka sighed as he continued to sunbathe on the beach of Krane's and therefore his owned mansion, Shane had decided that he could take a holiday off while Krane continued the mopping up actions he had been doing since the end of the 2nd War, Krane wanted the world to change however such opportunities only appear during a war making Krane want to further his territory, self-sufficiency and military power before the 3rd Bloody Valentine War began which made Shane wonder what would happen to Mayu and Shinn. Krane wanted Shinn alive to fill the space of the Asuka Noble Family's head while Shane went off to be Krane's bitch, not that he minded that title so long as Krane became his when Shane had a heavy need of relief however that was quite rare due to his energetic outbursts instead, Shane was pleasantly happy when Newtype Drug C which allowed even Extendeds to become Run-Away Newtypes. Shane scowled when someone blocked out his sun and looked up at the two people, he gulped, standing before him were Devil Commander Courtney Heironimus and Hel Captain Renaldo Verando which were both glaring down at him.

"Uh, hey guys, great weather we're having" chuckled Shane before gulping again except his mouth was dry of saliva all of a sudden.

"His majesty wants you to return immediately, how can you abandon him, especially when there are some striving powers who are fighting for control!?" yelled Courtney and finally Shane looked thoughtful, _'what striving powers!?'_

"Krane has forecast that rebels will start up in the next month, they are working with Blue Cosmos and Patrick Zala Supporters, they have even 'borrowed' the Prototype Neo-G-Weapon: Disastrous and the Cancelled production line of a handful of Mass Production Prototype Hellsing units" came Renaldo's answer to Shane's mental question "Krane needs you, he needs his greatest Ace, he needs his greatest support to hold him up and much to our disbelief! He means you!!"

"Just because I decided to take a holiday doesn't mean that I have abandoned Krane, where is he, I'll head to his location at once!!" announced Shane as he stood up boasting causing Renaldo to smile.

"That's why we're here, the Hell Berserker is being loaded onto the Varda as I speak, you kind of made it obvious you were here considering it is sitting in one of the hangers" pointed out Courtney causing the noir haired teen to blush.

**

* * *

**

**Meanwhile; L8: Secret Asteroid Factory, Large Room**

This secret facility was busy building a new type of weaponry based on specialised projects such as the Judgement Gundam and other of its like, the main project they were working on was named as the Eternal Despair however it was about a year away from completion due to the supplies needed and the rate of the supply transfer, the Eternal Despair was larger than most Gundams though it still was about the size of the Extreme Despair; it had the Judgement's outward design and shape for its main body.

"Magnificent, isn't it?" asked Rau as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Indeed" nodded Krane as he looked at the Blackened Armour of the unit's legs as they were finished and fully painted "I see that the Judgement Gundam's design is coming in useful"

"You never told me how you got such data, nor that I'm surprised, you had a talent for digging up things that you weren't allowed to see" chuckled Rau as he looked at Krane "the design will however be opposite to the Judgement, it will be black and have red visors for eyes, the HiMAT Wings and DRAGOON Pods will be covered in red lines to show where they are either attached or where there is an entrance into say…those Spear-DRAGOON Carriers"

"That was predicted, what of Celestial Berserker!?" questioned Krane and Rau smirked.

"It, unlike its predecessors, is being equipped with Newtype based weaponry however it still has the same shape and weapon classes as the Hell Berserker's old weapon design, it however does include cannon weaponry much like that of the Abyss's shoulder/back cannons" announced Rau "it is however taking on the shape of the Fate Gundam in body"

"Good, Celestial Destroyer?" asked Krane as they moved on through the 3rd Hanger where different artillery equipment was being built before work started on the body of the unit.

"Unlike the previous designs, this unit will be designed like the body of the Buster and Verde Buster, it will have two duel barrelled Gamma Cannons that are designed much like the prototype GENESIS Weapon (looks like the Gundam Double X's Satellite Cannons) of the Apocalypse, this is one of the strongest weapon designs that I have ever seen when it comes to indirect attacks!" announced Rau as he indicated to the schematics on the screen.

"Next is the Celestial Arrow?" asked Krane and Rau nodded before leading the Emperor into the next hanger.

"Yes, a sleek design which has four crusher claws built from having three blades from each claw, in the centre of each crusher claw is a high-energy beam rifle which can be used in Mobile Armour mode as well as optionally in Mobile Suite mode" smirked Rau as he passed through the hanger where the Aegis replica was being built in "and finally, we have the Death Bringer, truly an amazing stealth unit under our production thus far"

"Indeed, I see that the Stealth variation is having a quicker rate of building than the others, having any problems with the cockpit-to-Psycoframe interface?" asked Krane and Rau shook his head.

"Actually, that is the field in which all advantages have gone smoothly, the Psycoframe and the wireless neuron link seem to increase the overall Newtype capabilities for the unit and the pilot" smiled Rau as he led Krane unto the Asteroid's Command Room where wine bottles and wine glasses waited "so what is this invitation I heard, about a Mobile Weapon testing not far from Earth's orbit?"

"I am testing the new ZAKU Knight units, I have invited Djibril and his inner circle to come and see why don't you and the Fallen also come and see" shrugged Krane and Rau nodded.

"It is in two weeks, yes? I'll consider and arrive there when I make my final decision, I'll send a message ahead that I will be arriving!" announced Rau before he finished his wine and left the room to prepare for the return trip to Arcadia, Krane meanwhile pondered a little more before heading back to the Gwadan, there was still something about Rau's bodyguard that bothered him.

**

* * *

**

**15****th**** November, 4:54pm; Aprilius One: VIP Section, Krane's mansion**

"Welcome back!" announced Shane as Krane walked through the doorway of the mansion causing the brunette to freeze in surprise before scoffing and walking onwards "is there something wrong!?"

"Only the fact that you think you can go on holiday when you want and then expect I'll willingly allow you back into my household once your were finished with your little journey" growled Krane over his shoulder as he walked up the stairs "if that is all, you can go, I hear that there is a nice hotel nearby in which you can stay in"

"Wait, you don't mean…" started Shane but before he could finish, the door to Krane's room shut and Shane whimpered like a dog thrown in the rain.

"My, my, you really pissed him off this time" smirked Asuzur as he stepped from the dining room into the entrance hall "how about you come stay with me until Krane cools off"

**

* * *

**

**7:30pm; Aprilius One: VIP Section, Asuzur's mansion: Living Room**

"I don't get why Krane is so angry" sighed Shane as he put his head in his hands and Asuzur sighed from where he sat.

"Here's a hypothesis: Krane predicts a rebellion from the territories under his control, he's trying to remain chummy with the Fallen and the Earth Sphere while preparing for the next war as well as the internal wars flocking about in South America, as well as that…you went on holiday leaving him with little motherly support for Deus" explained Asuzur as he sipped some wine "Krane is a prodigy, not some kind of 'Superman', he has also been worrying about you leading to himself losing sleep over"

"He sent his Flagship to find you, concentrated all of his inner circle to various locations around the globe to make himself look like a willing target, however his beam of support…his sword and shield was missing and later he found it to be having a holiday" commented Zake with a scowl from where he was leaning against the door.

"Also, why is Zake living with you, Asuzur?" asked Shane and red appeared across Asuzur's cheeks.

"Well…that's…" started Asuzur however Zake cut him off.

"None of your business" countered Zake and Shane nodded as he put two and two together…so Zake and Asuzur were an item.

"Regardless, we'll have a long talk with Krane however we'll need to ask either Cecile or Goud to help us, Krane has been relaying on them a lot since we've been busy and since you haven't been around" pondered Asuzur and he looked worried at Shane "how have you been sleeping?"

"Great" smiled Shane before Zake cut him off.

"Be serious!" growled Zake and Shane's mask of indifference fell.

"Okay, I've had horrible luck at trying to get to sleep, especially if it was in the cooling atmosphere of Gibraltar Mansion" was Shane's rethought reply.

"You missed Krane as much as he missed you, which could be useful, however he did have the feelings of happiness the moment he saw you before his anger took over" chuckled Asuzur as he tapped his chin with a finger "we'll see about tomorrow when we go and meet him in the throne room!"

**

* * *

**

**16****th**** November, 11:00pm; Aprilius One: Government Building, Throne Room**

Krane relaxed on his throne as a number of officers and government officials lined the room waiting to speak, in a baby carriage lay Deus who snorted as he slept unaware of the number of people that were in the room with him, Krane watched the carriage to his left where he could reach his hand in and help Deus should the baby need it.

"Your Majesty, I have news that the first batch of Cyber-Clones have been completed!" announced the Head Scientist as he walked forwards and kneeled before the Emperor "they would like to meet you in person, so that, they can get their first orders!"

"Very well, I will see them later today, next!" shouted Krane as the Head Scientist stood before moving back into line.

"Your majesty, Madam Rough sends her regards, she requests that you send additional Mobile Doll forces to South America as soon as possible!" announced Goud as he stepped forwards before kneeling "what is your answer, my liege!?"

"Very well, I will request that Nickolas sends down a few Mobile Doll carrier ships so that they can reinforce the frontline, I'm sure that will suffice!" announced Krane as he looked down the line of people "is that all?"

"Yes, your majesty, you do however have a private meeting with someone!" announced Cecile before bowing, moments later the entire room had emptied bar the Supreme Commanders, Cecile and Asuzur; Shane stepped forwards.

"You want to return, hmm?" asked Krane as he looked at the noir haired teen, his eyes looked very weary, it seemed that Krane would fold almost immediately.

"My Emperor, he is loyal!" announced Cecile as she stepped forwards to argue.

"He only made a simple mistake!" announced Goud as he stepped forwards also to argue however Krane raised his hand for silence.

"He can return" came Krane's answer and everyone stood still in surprise, even Shane.

"What?" asked Asuzur stunned and Goud's jaw fell in disbelief.

"What, I couldn't stay angry at that puppy face, I'm already too tired without him anyway" shrugged Krane as he watched the awakened Deus toy with Krane's finger "besides, Deus has missed you; Vega however is pissed at you!"

"Sorry" sighed Shane and Krane nodded as he sat straighter.

"Apology accepted, now to get down to business, I assume that -L2 is occupied?" asked Krane and Goud confirmed "then there is an observation station there that we will be using to show off our ZAKU Knight Prototype on the 25th November, I expect, that the rebels will make their move after that!"

"Yes, your majesty!" saluted the Supreme Commanders and Vassals while Deus giggled at their salutes.

**

* * *

**

**15****th**** November, 10:00am; South America: Mount Cerro Aconcagua, Battlefield**

The Spear-Providence Custom flew up into the air firing its beam Submachinegun and destroyed two Outdated GOUF Ignited units within a few seconds of each other, next a Outdated ZAKU Warrior charged with beam axe activated however before it even got close a Spear-DRAGOON impaled the cockpit before it could get too close, next an Outdated Dagger L with AQM/E-M11 Doppelhorn Striker was about to fire its rounds at the Spear Providence Custom however the two scissor beam reamer closed on the barrels of the Doppelhorn causing it to explode.

"Zhese enemies are pathetic!" laughed Madam Rough as she shot an Outdated Windam as it flew before her, she was extremely happy to fight against such weaklings, regardless of the enemy strength she loved to kill them and smear their blood all over the inside of their Mobile Suites.

"Madam Rough, most of the enemy forces in this region are silenced, you can return if you desire!" announced Karkerof over a transmission where he sat as the Captain of the Rewloola, even though he wasn't an official Captain, he still seemed to deal with the responsibility well.

"Very Vell, Darling!" giggled Madam Rough as she used the Spear Providence's Heat Rods to destroy both a Windam and a GOUF Ignited before pulling back.

**

* * *

**

**Meanwhile; Paraguay: Outside the City of Asuncion, Manmade U.S.S.A Rebel HQ: Strategy Room**

"Damn Neo-ZAFT, their military might in this region continues to increase and still there are no distortions at their other military bases, other than the Mobile Dolls…there is something else going on that is allowing them to replace their soldiers at such a rate" growled Jane Houston as she looked at the map, their forces were being pushed back just over the Chile and Peru boarders.

"Their Commander is extremely powerful, on more than one occasion she has destroyed a handful of our forces without having to evade an attack, mostly because no one had gotten the chance to fire at her before they died!" announced Edward Harrelson with a smirk "maybe I should step up to the frontline, give that Commander a run for her money!!"

"Oh, please, you were chased away by that other Commander: Goud Vair! How do you expect to go up against this Psycho Bitch!!?" yelled Rena Imelia as she pointed at the tactical map and Edward raised his hand up innocently.

"It was a tactical retreat, even with my piloting skills, no one has ever been able to defeat Goud Vair the Hero of ZAFT and lived to tell the tale!" argued Edward and Rena sighed.

"True" nodded Jane and Rena nodded also.

"You have a point, I'll let you off, this time" smirked Rena before turning to the tactical map "but we still need to decide what to do about the frontline!!"

"Like I said, I'll try my luck against her, observe and see what we can do from there!" announced Edward and the two females sighed before nodding, they would agree for now.

**Info - Next time I will be showing off the first ZAKU Knight Mass Production unit for the ZAFT Military (possibly only for the ZAFT Military as the Dark Celestial Elites may get something a little more…traditional). Review! **

* * *

**Dark Celestial Gundam Data:**

**Code:** ZGMF-X26S-EX

**Name:** Spear Providence Custom

**Producers:** Axis Factory Colony located at L5 under the directive care of Meteor City/Karkerof and Madam Rough Upgrading

**Powerplant:** Mass Production Celestial Engine

**Operating System:** **G**eneration **U**nsubdued **N**uclear **D**rive **A**ssault **M**odule

**Weapons:**

1x Beam Manipulation Control System (stolen from Data on Stargazer)

1x "Zastava Stigmate ZAFT" ZRFW-102 beam submachinegun with "Romteknica ZAFT" ZRBW Type 7021 beam bayonette with technology stolen from Eurasian Federation

1x MA-MV07B composite withdrawal armed shield with beam sabre/beam cannon combination and 2x retractable EEQ9A "Grappling Stinger" extensional arrestor

5x "Romteknica ZAFT" ZRBW Type 7021 beam Long knife, 4x stored on each limb and 1x stored on Bayonette, also came from technology stolen from Eurasian Federation.

7x Spear-DRAGOON carriers each carrying 6x Spear-DRAGOONs (1x High-energy beam rifle, 1x Beam spike)

2x MX-RQB518 beam lance

2x MA-M767 "Slayer Whip 2" heat rod, located in wrists

2x XM2 "Neo-Pristis" beam reamer (beam cannon/scissor anchor)

**Other Equipment: **

1x Beam Manipulation Control System (stolen from Data on Stargazer), can be used as a defense system

1x "Eternal Reflection" beam shield projector in composite shield on left arm

1x "Eternal Reflection" beam shield projector in right wrist

**Information:** After the end of the 2nd Bloody Valentine War, Madam Rough was given a list of technological schematics to upgrade her Spear Providence so that she could be more…personalised on the battlefield

**Pilot:** Madam 'Russo' Rough


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 6 – The Handshake**

**Disclaimer: As I****'****ve said before I do not own GS/GSD and some characters in this Fic belong to Gundam Seed Dark Destiny as I****'****ve said before (I hate disclaimers)****, in this story other than Krane and a few members of the Dark Celestials including their Mobile Suite designs nothing belongs to me.**

**16****th**** November, 6:30am; Aprilius One: Scientist Project area, Celestial Revival Labs**

"Why did you call me here this early in the morning!?" yelled Krane as he marched into the labs to see something of interest, the genetic data to a very familiar blue haired Extended which was pushed into his hands.

"Now that Stella escaped we don't have anyone to experiment on however we learned what drugs were needed to make a powerful cocktail that could evolve Extendeds into Newtypes, as well as that we have been searching for DNA of the original three Extendeds from Armoury One, Stella Loussier and Sting Oakley are still alive however their teammate: Auel Neider was KIA!" announced the Head Scientist as he lead Krane through the building.

"That is what the combined reports from OMNI, the Fallen and Intelligence said!" nodded Krane before raising his gaze to look at the Head Scientist "we gained this DNA from Destroy's Cockpit, don't tell me there was enough to…"

"Clone him" finished the Head Scientist as he nodded through a window into what seemed to be a hospital room "unlike the original three subjects we used in the cloning of our army, Auel Neider seemed to have an impressive level of Newtype potential before becoming a Extended which the drugs cancelled out the 'Newtype in him', by cloning him we have revived the Newtype side of him"

"Does he have any memories?" asked Krane but the Head Scientist shook his head.

"His mentality may be militarised much like he was when he was an Extended however death has pretty much whipped out all of his memories, we did manage to upload data on the fighting styles and Mobile Weapons he has used however no memories of his past life nor emotions garnered there in, are you willing to adopt a third son?" smiled the Head Scientist "unlike the other Newtypes, I have never seen a Commoner Newtype with such high levels of potential and power and that means he would make a fine Cyber-Newtype!"

"Very well, I'll take care of him as though he were my own, just by looking at his rough figure I kind of got a fondness for him" smiled Krane but noticed the Head Scientists perverted smirk causing Krane to scowl "not like that you insensible twit!"

"Ah well, his physicality is amazingly refined for a clone and we are training him as one would an Extended, what we have told him is that he was saved from a torturous life by your loyal forces and that you are willing to adopt him, willing to have another child?" asked the Head Scientist and Krane smirked as he considered.

"Why not, besides, I'm going to need someone to hunt down Sting Oakley and Stella Loussier" smirked Krane as he looked at the sleeping young man through the window "I want him trained so that Extendeds fall to him with ease!"

"Yes, your majesty, he will make a nice Cyber-Newtype!" announced the Head Scientist as he pondered "we have been training him up ever since he was finished in the cloning process, incredible adaption capabilities, we have a recent Cyber-Newtype training facility at Diocuia that will make him strong in a short amount of time!"

"Very well, bring him to my office as soon as he has awoken after his morning exercises, I will have a chat with him before he us sent to the recently built Gulnahan Spaceport!" announced Krane as he turned to walk away but stopped "take care of him, he will have much need in the Hell to follow, he may just be the key I need to open the doors of evolution and rule the world!"

"Krane, may I ask, why you decided on the decision above all else?" asked the Head Scientist and Krane smiled.

"He reminds me of myself when I was ten, you remember, right?" asked Krane and the Head Scientist nodded "now go about your objective while I go and look in on a prisoner!"

**

* * *

**

**7:30am; Aprilius One: Prison Sector, Royal Prisons**

"My, my, my. Don't you look unhappy" smirked Krane as he allowed himself to sit down in a chair outside the cell that held Liam Gladys "I assume you've learnt you lesson?"

"Yes, Gilbert blinded me with dreams of revenge and a desire to finally be stronger than Vega; I was a fool" sighed Liam as he looked at the wall opposite "but why are you here?"

"Why, I am here, to offer you a job" answered Krane and Liam's head shot up "I need Vega to have a Knight to protect him, you will be that Knight, I assume that Heine is using Vega as a bargaining tool to flock around his power"

"I see, but to do that, I need to get out of here!" growled Liam and Krane chuckled at that forgotten piece of information before clicking his fingers and a soldier stepped forwards to open the doorway "you will be given the Reverence MKII, a Knight is officially a Vassal of the Empire except their duty is to protect and follow the orders of an individual, don't fail me!"

**

* * *

**

**10:00am; Aprilius One: Government Building, throne room**

Krane sighed as he looked at the paper work that had mounted up on his desk, Krane chuckled at the baby Deus who was trying to crawl over to the paper work and grip it, Krane smiled as he heard the door open and a sweating Auel being lead by the Head Scientist into the office turned throne room.

"My lord, this is Auel, the child that you are willing to adopt as your own" announced the Head Scientist and Krane nodded as he looked at the young man.

"It's nice to meet you Auel, since you have no idea who I am, I am Krane Hibiki the Emperor of Neo-ZAFT" smiled Krane as he stood and stepped around his desk "you were a Extended before I came along and was treated horribly, I not only saved you but integrated you into my family, however I expect you to follow the family's tradition of combat!"

"Yes, your majesty" nodded Auel and Krane smirked as he led the youth towards the window.

"Excellent, you will be sent to the Cyber-Newtype Training Base at Diocuia, your new Mobile Weapon will be the NZGMF-L100G Torment" smirked Krane as he looked at a since piece of paperwork that he had come across with a smirk "are you willing to serve me as one of my greatest secret soldiers against the Extended Legions!?"

"Of course, your majesty" saluted Auel and Krane nodded before dismissing him with a smirk before turning back towards his desk.

**

* * *

**

**19****th**** November, 9:00pm; Atacama Desert, Battle near the Altiplano Mountain Boarder **

Madam Rough almost collapsed into laughter as she continued to fire at the ZAKU and Windam units that made up the entire of the United States of South America's Forces, a few BuCUE tried to shoot her down from below however her Spear-DRAGOONs made quick work out of them, how South America had resisted OMNI for so long was a mystery to her as she hacked away at the enemy one at a time. Suddenly a beam boomerang flew past and came back round to finish her off if a Spear-DRAGOON hadn't shot it down first, she screeched in fury as she flew higher into the air as a Scylla shot blasted past where she had just been, she swung around and glared at the vastly upgraded Sword Calamity before her.

"You're the enemy Commander, if I am right, Edward Harrelson piloting the GAT-X133R Calamity Ripper?" smiled Madam Rough as she put away the "Zastava Stigmate ZAFT" ZRFW-102 beam submachinegun and replaced it with a beam lance which she charged with, Ed managed to draw one of the two large 'Schwert Gewehr' anti-ship sword and block the slash of the Beam Lance as it came towards him with the intent of ripping his Mobile Suite to shreds.

"And you ZAFT's Commander, I don't know your name but you seem to know mine, Miss Commander" smirked Ed and Rough fumed.

"If you must know, my name is Madam 'Russo' Rough, I will make you my namesake and once again save Zhis beautiful world from an insignificant and unclean spec!" shouted Madam Rough with a cold smile "you are a disgusting blemish in Zhis beautiful rainforest!!"

"How obsessed you sound!" yelled Ed as he drew the second large 'Schwert Gewehr' anti-ship sword and blocked the next Beam sabre weapon that was a part of the Composite Shield, Madam Rough smirked before flipping the Spear Providence into the air.

"Obsession is a good thing, now die!" yelled Madam Rough and the Spear-DRAGOONs rained down from all directions with the intention of impaling the Calamity Ripper however Ed dodged out of the way before throwing his last 'Midas Messer' beam boomerang before firing his 'Panzer Eisen' rocket anchor however Madam Rough instead XM2 "Neo-Pristis" beam reamer which was destroyed the moment it impacted the beam boomerang and rocket anchor which were also destroyed, the Spear-DRAGOONs made quick work of the Anti-Ship Swords and as Harrelson was gliding away his limbs were impacted by Spear-DRAGOONs beam spikes sending the cockpit flying away which a Black Windam caught before flying off.

**

* * *

**

**20****th**** November, 3:00pm; Armoury One, Mobile Suite Hanger **

"Hey, Liam!" shouted Vega and Liam turned to see his approaching best friend who he had been given to guard against both allies and enemies "your new Mobile Suite is this way!"

The two of them walked further into the darkened hanger before the light came on to show what seemed to be a futuristic version of the Reverence Gundam, it was equipped with not only more DRAGOONs but seemed more advanced and compact than the previous, it had new weaponry including a Dobber Gun that replaced the Sniper Rifle and a shield that was equipped with the same type of Heatrod that was equipped to the Epyon except it was blue. Its booster engines remained however they were instead made up of many Voltaire Lumière small engines, it seemed that the old Gundam had been an interesting enough challenge to create a successor, it seemed also to have been the test-bed for the new DRAGOON weapons that were being mass produced.

"This is the Reverence?" asked Liam astounded and Vega made an annoyed face.

"Yes and No, that, is the Reverence MKII" explained Vega with a smile "it was designed from the new DRAGOONs, the Original Reverence and data on the Epyon Gundam, it is all yours!"

"Thanks, I promise you, that I will protect you against any forces, your majesty!" announced Liam with a salute while Vega couldn't hold back a smirk.

**

* * *

**

**25****th**** November, 1:00pm; -L2: Observation Colony, Conference Room**

"Welcome, members of the Earth Alliance and the Fallen, I come before you to show you the most advanced weapon we have placed up for mass production "if you would look out the window, you will see the ZAKU Knight, piloted by known Ace: Courtney Heironimus!"

**

* * *

**

**1:15pm; -L2: Outside Observation Colony, Observation **

Courtney smirked as he moved the ZAKU Knight forwards in Mobile Armour mode and waited for the first wave of Mobile Dolls to launch an attack at him, the Dark Ophanim Mobile Dolls swam at him at his speed while firing their Particle cannons in an attempt to crush their given target as they had been programmed for nothing else, the ZAKU Knight turned to Mobile Suite mode and dodged the approaching shots with ease before launching the Beam Saw like a spherical breaker and slicing through the closest Dark Ophanim. The ZAKU Knight next drew its MMI-600 "Torture Tempest" beam sword and disabled one Mobile Doll with a swing of its blade; three more Dark Ophanim remained which charged however using both MMI-600 "Torture Tempest" beam sword made short work of the battle, Courtney sighed as he turned the Mobile Suite around and headed back to the hanger.

**

* * *

**

**1:15pm; -L2: Outside Observation Colony, Corridor leading from Observation**

"As you can see Rau, Neo-ZAFT is in good hands, this Empire will go places for the Newtypes that your Fallen could never go!" announced Krane with a smirk as he led the Fallen entourage but stopped when Courtney, who was still in his pilot suite, stepped out of a nearby corridor.

"Emperor Krane" saluted Courtney and Krane smirked, though not yet a Vassal, Courtney was amongst his most loyalists of Soldiers.

"Who is that?" asked Rau as he noticed Krane stop.

"Courtney Heironimus" answered Krane with a smile "one of my strongest and loyalist Aces"

"And also the one to kill Alec Demov?" questioned Joseph who was Rau's proclaimed 'bodyguard'; Krane noticed a hatred in his voice which Courtney noticed.

"I don't know why your all furious with me, I'm simply doing my job, we Celestials are even trained to kill our friends!" answer Courtney without even a smile "Alec Demov was a soldier of the Fallen, the Fallen betrayed ZAFT and became enemies of ZAFT, as a Soldier of ZAFT I killed Alec Demov; some of you gathered here are so weak minded that loyalty for a nation only lasts a month, isn't that right, Zala?"

"Of course, Athrun always was like his father, if you can't win one way then you just to win another way" growled Asuzur in spite as he walked out of the corridor "like my mother's murder, perhaps!!?"

"Now, now Asuzur…" started Krane however a ruckus broke out ahead of them down the corridor.

"For the preservation of this Pure and Blue World!" shouted a Man as he charged down the corridor with an army knife in hand to make the most historical kill in the history of murders, as he got close to Krane he felt the Emperor's strong hand wrap around his armed wrist and flipped the assassin completely over his head and onto his back on the other side with the knife somehow resting in Krane's hand by the handle, the Blue Cosmos member stood again with a gun in hand but it was knocked out of his hand by Rau's 'bodyguard'.

"My Emperor, are you alright!?" questioned a Soldier as he came running up to the Emperor and upon seeing the Emperor okay skipped the wait for the answer "we have secured the entire of the station however the safest place would be the throne room!"

"Understood, we'll head there now, also thank you" smiled Krane as he turned and reached out a hand to shake Rau's 'bodyguard's' hand "thank you for your help"

"No problem" smiled the blond however froze as a pain shot through his chest and likewise Krane let go of the man's hand as he gripped his head with a cry of pain before falling to his knees, Shane looked surprised as he ran over and fell to his knees before Krane.

"Krane, what is the matter, you wait here while I get…" started Shane as he went to stand however Krane's hand gripped him around the wrist and pulled him close.

"No! Don't go!!" shouted Krane as he hugged onto Shane's waist with his hands and pulled his head into Shane's chest as he continued his strangled cries of pain with his broken voice, his fist continued to tighten and untighten in pain.

"Shh, I'm here, there is nothing for you to worry about" smiled Shane as he placed his head onto Krane's back and rubbed his back slowly, he kept this up until Krane's cries of pain slowed to a stop.

**

* * *

**

**1:45pm; -L2: Observation Colony, Throne Room**

"As I said before, I indebt my life to you, however considering what has happened today…Blue Cosmos will want revenge!" announced Krane as he looked at Rau's entourage "until the investigation is finished I request that you stay with me for your own protection, consider this, my way of repaying you!"

"Your majesty, there were very few witnesses, we are questioning the few that we captured but many escaped!" announced a Soldier as he walked forwards and Krane sighed before dismissing him.

"And there you have it, is this acceptable, Rau?" asked Krane and the blond man sighed before nodding "very well, you will be spending the next few weeks with me, after all I doubt security in Arcadia is all that considering a traitor managed to kill Yomiko!"

**Notes – That is all from this Chapter, now one must wonder what is wrong with Kira and Krane, it seemed awefully mysterious however that will be mentioned later in the next chapter. Review!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 7 – The Beginning of the Rebellion**

**Disclaimer: As I****'****ve said before I do not own GS/GSD and some characters in this Fic belong to Gundam Seed Dark Destiny as I****'****ve said before (I hate disclaimers)****, in this story other than Krane and a few members of the Dark Celestials including their Mobile Suite designs nothing belongs to me.**

**22****nd**** November, 2:30pm; Aprilius One: Government Building, Throne Room**

Krane relaxed on his throne as he looked around the throne room with an annoyed groan at the thought of what he was next going to be doing with his day however he smiled when he saw Rau playing with the crawling Deus off to the side, Krane never knew why but Rau's Royal line and the Nobility of the Newtypes always grew up mentally a lot quicker than Normal Newtypes or even Coordinators, Krane knew what was coming next as he sat back and watched his political team and military team line up in the room leading from the throne.

"What news do you present on the Blue Cosmos attack at the Observation Colony!?" questioned Krane as he looked on at the members of his Council, he was in a really bad mood.

"Yes, your majesty, it seems that Commander Barth let an unidentified ship through the blockade which he was warned however it seems he wasn't…sober" explained the Fleet Admiral and Krane scowled.

"And I assume he didn't have a good reason for doing this?" sighed Krane as he stood before walking over to the view point that kept changing with different pieces of art work "therefore I decree that Commander Barth decided to make up his failures with his own life!"

"Your Majesty, isn't that a bit…rash" started Asuzur and Krane pondered before continuing.

"Ever human being has its own capacity, those with weak capacities have no right to lead a vessel, but considering you concerns…" sighed Krane before turning to face his minions "he will be demoted to Red Coat for his incompetence!"

"Thank you, your Majesty that is the wisest decision you could have made!" announced Zake as he stepped forwards with a bow before standing back.

"Do we have any news on South America?" asked Krane and Goud stepped forwards with a smirk.

"Madam Rough has defeated the U.S.S.A's Ace Edward Harrelson and pushed back the boarder once again!" announced Goud with a smirk "as you can see, unlike the Fallen, our officers have quality in what they do!"

That was answered by Rau's Bodyguard jumping at Goud and slashing down with his Katana however it was never meant to be as Krane's Katana met his blade instead, Rau's bodyguard was stunned as Krane simply twisted his wrist and knocked the slash away with his usual smirk, Krane held his Katana close to his face and waited for the next attack.

"My, my, aren't you full of yourselves! If you want a fight, then fight me!" announced Krane as he swung his Katana which forced 'Joseph' to block with his Katana as Krane danced around him elegantly which is continuing to attack.

Kira blocked the incoming attack with his blade and Krane smirked before spinning around trying to pierce Kira's side with his blade but Kira blocked again with difficulty, Kira had to admit that Krane was an amazing fight and incredibly swift as well as strong and smart, in his reverie he didn't notice Krane's blade zip through his defences and cut Kira's shirt.

"And next time I'll cut the cloth right off you" smiled Krane which he blade rose to his face and eyes closed.

Kira charged to try and get a strike in before Krane could retain his guard and go on the defensive, Krane however opened his eyes calmly at the last moment and swung his blade clockwise which if Kira didn't have a strong grip, the Counter-slash would have knocked Kira's sword right out of his hand. Krane spun with a laugh and started to stab in Kira's direction and even though he usually missed he still kept Kira on the run, Kira was amazed at Krane's tactical skills, Rau looked displeased at Kira's slow increasing skills…what was Krane's secret to Newtype strength evolution?

"He have him on the defensive!" growled Canard as he continued to watch the battle; it was pretty obvious that Kira was on the road to losing the battle.

"I now decide to claim you mask, in the name of Neo-ZAFT!" announced Krane as he lunged with his Katana except Kira managed to block it and suddenly…it happened again, pain pulsed through them and Krane convulsed with a cry which Shane ran over to him.

"What is this!" cried Kira as he fell back and Shinn crossed over quickly and caught Kira before he fell off his stable footing, both groaned in pain however said pain faded swiftly enough in their seconds' arms.

"I think I'm okay now" breathed Krane as he turned around with heavy breathing and rested his tired head against Shane's thighs.

"What was that?" questioned Kira as he placed his German Accent back on and became Joseph again, he ridiculed himself, he was not only almost beaten by Krane but had almost let his disguise down…however the images he had seen during that brief pain was interesting.

"It's something to do with my Newtype Connection with Kira, I wonder if you knew Kira, we'll talk later" smiled Krane as he placed a hand on 'Joseph's' shoulder cautiously and managed to remove it swiftly enough went he felt an electric shock shoot up his arm "anyway, back to the business at hand!"

"Endymion and the Luna City are nearing completion, that idiot Nickolas has managed to get that far even with his incompetence, well the good news can't be complained about" smirked Cecile as she stood not far from Rau.

"Good, this meeting is adjourned until further notice, bring in the paper work of doom!" announced Krane and his assistants started carrying piles of paper in causing him to sigh, paper work of doom indeed.

* * *

**8:00pm; Aprilius One: VIP Area, Krane's mansion**

Krane smirked as he opened the door to 'Joseph's' room, Krane could tell that the name was fake from the way people spoke it…the name didn't roll off the tongue, 'Joseph' was standing out on the balcony and Krane moved over to him with a smirk before stopping when he stood next to him.

"Nights on the PLANTs is far more digressive than on Earth, all artificial, copied to create a form of environment for the Coordinators to live in and soon it will be taken over by Newtypes" smiled Krane as he looked up at the sky "I knew Kira longer than anyone, Kira used to watch me when I played games when I was younger, Kira and I met again where I became his best friend before Athrun Zala came along. Not long after however I joined ZAFT at an early age and even today I'm known as a prodigy, I destroyed ships and Colonies without mercy, I even killed Ulen Hibiki when he 'returned from the dead' as it were"

"Why are you telling me this?" questioned 'Joseph' as he turned and looked at Krane who was busy looking to the 'heavens'.

"I'm telling you because you have a right to know, you knew Kira, and I can tell also that you're not a man going by the name Joseph!" announced Krane and Kira tensed "I fought during the Bloody Valentine War under the Codename: Lucifel the Morning Star, I piloted a Black Mobile Suite and pretty much ended opposition that tried to defeat me, I was only ever defeated by Kira who caught me off guard and thought he had killed me in order to find his first friend which was ironically me. Love of a brother is such a tiring thing!"

"But you still tried to kill Canard and Rey…" started Joseph and Krane smirked willingly.

"Ever since I was born I have been able to wield a judgemental aura scan capabilities for my main Newtype powers which I seem to find are opposite of Kira's evolution Tree, I can sense the aura of each member of my family however it is very judgemental as I've said before, it confirms Rey and Canard to be unworthy vessels of Newtype power" explained Krane as he looked at his hands and concentrated to see a black flame like outline around his hands "they didn't belong amongst the Gods, they had to be removed, that is what my powers showed me"

"Newtype powers can influence a being's personality?" questioned Kira and Krane nodded as he looked out over the terrain again.

"Kira and I have split personalities, Kira's is probably named Yahweh the Innocent One while mine is Lucifer the Fallen One, Kira's was so pure that it could easily take over the body of its owner while Lucifer is almost easily detectable" explained Krane as he pondered "Yahweh however is resilient and refuses to obey willingly, Lucifer sees helping his host as helping himself and therefore is partially submissive, only once did I ever lose control of him…lets just say I'm sorry for what happened"

"What are you planning?" asked Kira as he looked at Krane in deep concentration who simply shrugged.

"I want humanity ready and united for when we have…visitors" smiled Krane and he shuddered "when I say visitors, I mean other life beyond the Milky Way; those beings are on the move and are slowly gaining interest in our little pocket of the Universe, I simply want Humanity led by a strong leader and to evolve into Newtypes so that we are ready for the coming storm!"

"Interesting, you've made a lot of research into this?" asked Kira and Krane shrugged.

"By using a transmitter equipped Psycoframe I have been able to enhance the distance of my Newtype reach, I felt their war-thirsty and aggressive minds being slowly turned in this direction, it warns of such in the P.L.A.N!" announced Krane as he looked at Kira "when the time came, I wanted to lead beside Kira and destroy this alien menace before it came to Earth, however by killing Kira my plan is falling apart and there is a high chance that without Kira we'll be destroyed during the final battle!!"

"Does Rau know about this?" asked Kira and Krane shook his head with a sigh.

"No, I haven't told him nor has Rau had the Mind-to-Computer hacking skills to enter the higher levels of P.L.A.N, I am the only one graced with the knowledge of the higher levels" shrugged Krane but he jumped and pulled Kira out of the way as machinegun fire burst through the room's doorway "why, their making their move later then I first predicted, they mustn't have a good leader yet!"

Krane drew his Beretta and fired a single shot which slammed into the chest of the first unknown attacked, Krane drew the Katana Deus Mortis and made a bee-line for the doorway before pulling himself against the wall and looking out, he quickly pulled his head back and dodged a hail of bullets and formed a plan in his head from what he had seen. There were three traitors in the corridor that were using assault rifles and wore dark clothing, Krane jumped into the corridor and judging from his Newtype powers he could easily evade the incoming attacks belonging to his would be assassins, that shot two down and slayed the their with a swing of his Katana.

**

* * *

**

**10:00pm; Aprilius One: VIP Area, Krane's mansion**

Krane watched as the leader of the rebel strike force was held before him and he grinned cruelly, he nodded to three of his guards and while one gave him a missile launcher the other two opened the door of his mansion, Krane took aim at the rebel leader whose eyes widened in fear.

"Get. Out. Of. MY. House!!" growled Krane before pulling the trigger and watching as the missile in the barrel impacted the rebel leader before sending him flying out of the house followed by an explosion "clean up the remains, search for survivors for questioning, as for the Fallen…I owe you my thanks once again!"

"Our pleasure, as your allies, we are willing to give you our entire support…I give, for now, Command to you" smiled Rau and Krane nodded.

"Shinn and Shane, I want you to go and find the security systems and get them functioning again, take a few soldiers!" announced Krane as he turned to head off "the rest of you are to patrol but Rau and his bodyguard may come with me to my office!"

**

* * *

**

**11:20; Aprilius One: VIP Area, Krane's mansion: Security Block**

"I'm truly amazed that Krane got attached to Rau's bodyguard this fast, it's almost unbelievable!" ranted Shane as he led Shinn through the underground complex that led towards the northern guard tower where the security systems awaited, Shinn noticed a torturing room, a miniature MS Designing Factory and a Command Room in just one of these large corridors and considering that they were in the basement of the mansion that stretched over the entire facility with four large corridors coming out of the centre.

They arrived at the security zone and looked at the damage done, it didn't see that bad really, the power coupling had been shot and the back up connecter that was connected to the back-up power supply was cut. A technician who had followed also began to work on the resupply while soldiers took up defensive positions, one never did know, when an enemy would attack…

**

* * *

**

**Meanwhile; Aprilius One: VIP Area, Krane's mansion: Office**

"I had predicted a rebellion during or straight after the Observation showing of the ZAKU Knight, however, it seems that their leaders aren't as fast as I first thought!" announced Krane from where he sat behind his desk "they had a fleet near the remains of the Ptolemaeus Creator and are getting supplies from Blue Cosmos and Phantom Pain!"

"Those two as well as LOGOS have been a thorn in our side for years!" growled Rau as he sat there, the memory of Djibril disgusted him.

"That is why I'm asking you to add a fleet to my own and prepare to put down this rebellion, LOGOS and Djibril are using these rebels as a pivot to make themselves look powerful, we simply need to destroy them and a third war will be stalled indefinitely!" announced Krane with a smirk "besides, your forces aren't fully upgraded to your precious Avatars yet, are they?"

"I won't even ask how you got that information, Lucifer, however I want it to be a surprise for the Earth Alliance when we open it in their faces!" smirked Rau as he though of kicking Djibril's ass, Krane smirked when he found he could pit OMNI and the Fallen against each other using their leaders' hatred for one another, Krane hid this by nodding in understanding.

"So, will you be using you old generation Mobile Suites and help me out down this rebellion?" asked Krane and Rau nodded as well as his bodyguard, no matter what, they were still family.

**

* * *

**

**23****rd**** November, 4:30pm; Aprilius One: Government Building, Throne Room**

"So, what did you think of Joseph?" asked Shane as he returned from making sure that the Fallen Members were comfortable on their trip to Meteor City for an official tour of Neo-Atlantis since they only stayed in the castle, all but Rau who joined Cecile in celebration of Rau's eldest achievements.

"He has potential, I'm starting to think that Joseph and Kira are the same person" pondered Krane as he paced the empty throne room.

"And is he?" asked Shane with a scowl, he had a weary dislike for Kira; it always seemed that Krane was obsessed with him.

"I do not know for sure, but, those symptoms I received earlier were rather interesting that I looked it up in the P.L.A.N!" announced Krane as he though how far ahead of the Fallen he really was with that omnipotent computer system "it is most common in Newtype Royalty but rarely in Newtype Nobles, it is the Newtype connection between twins who each have a soul based off half of what the other needs to be whole, in short to become Omnipotent the two souls will have to interlock!"

"But as far as I can remember, you and Kira were born years apart, does the amazing P.L.A.N explain that?" questioned Shane with a feral glare and Krane nodded.

"It says, that if a soul is split and no host is there to claim it, then the soul will await within the family line for a perfected host that is closest to the original that holds the other half of the soul" explained Krane as he seemed dazed "however, it is rare, but to counter that there are recordings of it happening amongst the Newtype Royalty; it leads to the two specified beings being needed to lead together"

"So, shall we arrest Joseph and have him hauled away for questioning?" asked Shane as Krane sat down on the throne but gasped as Krane gripped his wrist and pulled him down onto his lap.

"Now, now, are you trying to stop my military alliance with the Fallen?" questioned Krane with a smile as he rested his head against Shane's shoulder blade.

"But the Fallen are pathetic, they show emotion when it comes to battle and are wild with such emotion, the only person in the Fallen ever to control his emotions was partially Kira and…well…you" sighed Shane but smirked cruelly "Rau doesn't count, he just abandons all emotion to begin with, why would you want their help!?"

"Because the Fallen are expendable, they are held together by an ageing Newtype Royal and a defect like Canard, the more damage that is done to them the less when their our enemies" explained Krane with a smirk "besides, I want them rivalled with the Earth Alliance so that the two governments can pick apart each other while we observe from the sidelines, if Kira yet lives then once the Fallen are defeated he will come to me shedding tears of loss and I will welcome him with open arms! If Kira is not alive then I'll just keep Joseph as a prize!!"

"Either way, you win" smiled Shane and Krane shrugged "but then again, if the Fallen win and complete the P.L.A.N's predicted destiny, then you still win!"

"Everything is centred around my winning, it is inevitable, that Lucifer helps to start the 2nd Great War of Heaven and to do that I will battle the Fallen and the neutral Earth Forces to the brink of the Abyss!" chuckled Krane as he thought of his forecast of the near future "anything else is just a minor setback, now we will observe this 'Joseph' and reveal his true identity, I don't want to get my hopes up but I believe I've found him again!!"

"You can do what you want, so long as you love me" smirked Shane and Krane answered by kissing his neck "I'll help you Lucifer, after all, I am your Samael!"

**Notes – And so the rebellion against Krane begins and the final battle of this series starts in the next chapter (doesn't mean that there will be an ending or that the sub-series battles are finished, it just means that it will be the last large battle), I really don't see the point in resisting Krane when you know that you're going to die, ah well. Review!! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 8 – Preparing for Ptolemaeus Crater **

**Disclaimer: As I****'****ve said before I do not own GS/GSD and some characters in this Fic belong to Gundam Seed Dark Destiny as I****'****ve said before (I hate disclaimers)****, in this story other than Krane and a few members of the Dark Celestials including their Mobile Suite designs nothing belongs to me.**

**

* * *

**

**25****th**** November, 9:00pm; Aprilius One: Government Building, Throne Room**

Krane looked at the front of the throne room and waited, supposedly he would be having a very important guest today which made him smile, the more important the better. Over in the corner of the throne room Deus was calling each of the Fallen members by name but Krane did here a mention of the name Kira, either Kira's ghost decided to pop in for a surprise visit or Joseph really was Kira, then again his family line was better trained at sensing auras then anything else.

"All welcome, Prince Magnus of the Kingdom of Scandinavia!" announced the doorman before said door opened and the Prince walked in, the two usual lines leading to the door saluted before bowing, the Prince made the Neo-ZAFT Salute before bowing himself as Krane stood from his throne.

"Well, this is an interesting surprise, what is it that you desire of the Neo-ZAFT Empire?" asked Krane with a friendly smile to those trained looked like a grin of a snake "also, I heard the news, I am terribly sorry about your father"

"He died in battle, however that is not the reason I have come here, I hear that many nations have been allowed to continue their government and traditions under your rule" announced the Prince with a sad look "I now see that the Kingdom of Scandinavia cannot hold back the tide of OMNI as well as the rebels of ZAFT that are raiding our shores, that's why I would like to add myself and the Scandinavian Council to the list of Counties under your control"

"See, neutrality only gets one so far while you lack power in such, it is fortunate that Neo-ZAFT has the power you seek" smiled Krane as he reached out a hand which the Prince took allowing Krane to straighten him.

"I've heard of your speeches, they speak of Neo-ZAFT as the dawn of the powerful new Era, many in the world wish to serve you" smiled the Prince "if that is all, I'll withdraw for now, your majesty!"

The Prince of the Leaderless country bowed once more before walking back down the aisle and out the throne room doors, Krane smirked as he sat back down before taking on a thoughtful look, it seemed that everything was going according to plan…

**

* * *

**

**26****th**** November, 2:00pm; Pre-Minerva-Class Heavy Battleship: Varda, Bridge**

"By the looks of the enemy forces as well as our own fleet, they gave gathered allies from the Athha Loyalists as well as the Terminal forces that did not follow the Eternal over to the Fallen, the Fleet has divided evenly and are waiting in Luna orbit as well as near the surface of the moon!" announced Renaldo as he pointed to the tactical screen and Krane nodded as well as the Fallen "their combined Fleet adds up to twice of what we have gathered here however we have called for reinforcements, said reinforcements will arrive moments after the battle begins in two days time, this will be the moment that we counterattack their forces!"

"Understood, however, do we know why the Athha Loyalists and Terminal forces are siding with these rebels?" asked Rau and Krane took an annoyed look.

"They seem to believe that I am mistreating Ms Clyne and Ms Athha, hate to prove them wrong, but you all know that I am not!" growled Krane as he glared at Rau and Rau nodded in understanding, Krane wasn't mistreating them any but had however derived a set of guidelines in which they had to follow, every household had rules.

"And now their coming to attack you for it" sighed Kira silently and sadly, Krane really wasn't that much of a bad guy, however he was use to things going his way and only his way and had a father-to-child personality with each of his family members except Kira and Rau who he seemed to be equal with his own.

"It's to be expected, however I will be showing no mercy, I have to make the world fear the sword of Neo-ZAFT should they anger the nation!" announced Krane as he looked at the tactical map with a smirk "we'll continue to gather forces for now, what position is the Gwadan in? When will it arrive!?"

"It should arrive tomorrow" smirked Renaldo as he pointed to the tactical map "our forces should be ready by then!"

**

* * *

**

**2:00pm; Pre-Minerva-Class Heavy Battleship: Varda, Krane's Office**

Krane sighed as he entered the office and glided in Zero-G over to the office chair before pulling himself into it, he opened up a report that explained the Despero's Progress as well as Super Space Fortress Eclipse, the Super Eclipse Cannon weapon was completed on the Fortress and the outward structure was being stalled so that weapon emplacements could be equipped; it didn't matter, they had plenty of time, also they had plenty of resources.

"What's that Krane?" asked Rau as he floated near the terminal and Krane smirked.

"The future of all Newtypes, with this weapon, I will be able to destroy planets and pierce stars!" announced Krane and Rau tensed "as for you Rau, care to tell me who the predicted pilot of Judgement is, or that rebuilt Freedom for that matter!!?"

"Me" answered 'Joseph' as he stepped forwards and Krane inwardly smirked, this 'Joseph' was showing himself up every day that went by, he was becoming the Kira that Krane believed him to be.

"Ah, well, even if Kira returned from the dead…" smirked Krane as he sat back "I will still be too far ahead of him, Newtypes get stronger for every being they defeat, the stronger their race the stronger the experience that the pilot gains"

"And Krane is at the top, he has defeated enemies for seven years both inside and outside a war, Krane could defeat every nation in the world combined!" growled Shane from where he leaned against a wall "he's slain rough Newtypes, obliterated legions of Naturals and kicked about Coordinators, I don't see any challenge in another war for Krane"

"At present we have to concentrate on this rebellion and then we'll deal with the problems that follow, I have the Messiah guarding the PLANTs" explained Krane with a noticed smirk "it should be well protected!"

**

* * *

**

**Meanwhile; Space-Fortress-Class: Messiah, Throne Room Command Centre**

"It seems that Jachin expects the enemy to ignore them when they plan their attack and come via this route to destroy the PLANTs, seems there are some Blue Cosmos supporters amongst them, ah well…they won't be missed" smirked Heine from where he sat on the throne, the Minerva was on a patrol with Goud in control, they would have no choice but to remain under his thumb.

"Yes, however, like all the times before…" growled Liam from where he stood "Vega and us would do all the work and you all the glory!!"

"Why you little, I could have you demoted for that!" fumed Heine as he shot to his feet but Vega moved to stand in front of Liam.

"Do that and I'll just replace you and your rank with Liam, besides, I have never seen a single worth of valour come from military HQ that hasn't gone to you!" yelled Vega and Heine looked like he was going to slap Vega but pulled back "besides, I've spoken with Father about you, Liam is here to protect me from everyone including you!!"

"Tch!" scowled Heine as he turned away to look out the window of the throne room "explains a lot I guess, is the Emperor's trust in me failing, I wonder?"

"He never trusted you after seeing the results you have given while leading the Minerva before his coming, the fact that you are using me as leverage over the other military officers in the Empire, you may be a Vassal but you are not within the Emperor's inner circle!!" growled Steven as he glared at Heine's back "only your piloting skills are of use to him!"

"Good thing too" smiled Heine as he turned to look at a holographic map "however, there are confirmations of a enemy fleet heading in this direction, it seems that Phantom Pain have held up their side of the agreement with an OMNI Fleet of their own"

"And we'll just trash it!" smirked Kirsty as she looked at the map "what are these three blinking ships?"

"We have confirmed them as SOI or Ships Of Interest, their size and designs show that they are new models and extremely powerful, these must be the prototypes that are comparable to the Destroy and are the ships that are a combination of Agamemnon-Classes and Nelson-Class on a larger scale!" explained Heine with a smirk "however, Krane has managed to get a little bit of data on these ships, they are known as the Troy-Class Destroyer and the Achilles-Class Dreadnought"

"I see, each Troy-Class is guarded by three Agamemnon-Class Carriers which two Troy-Classes are the minimum to guard the Achilles-Class!" announced Vega as he looked at the map "hence the three large blips!"

"Very good, you're learning" smiled Heine as he clapped his hands which Vega scowled before smirking.

"Actually, it was my father who taught me most my tactical and political knowledge, not you!" countered Vega causing Heine to scowl.

"Do we have any idea what weaponry those ships have?" questioned Steven as he stepped closer to the designs that showed.

"Only that it has big barrelled cannons that work even in long range meaning that it could be at the rear of the fleet and still be able to crush us!" growled Heine as he looked at the data "how very troublesome!"

"We'll still destroy them and show the Earth Forces that their new ships are dust compared to ours, with so many cannons and beam weaponry, Mobile Suites should be able to get in close and deal heavy damage!" smirked Vega as he looked at the data gathered "also, we need to collect as much data as humanly possible on the ships from their mainframe if possible, their data and weaponry may be of use to my father!"

"Yes, your highness!" announced Liam with a salute while Heine scowled before saluting also as well as everyone in the Command Centre.

**

* * *

**

**27****th**** November, 12:00pm; Outside Space-Fortress-Class: Messiah, Battlefield**

"All forces, hold the line, don't allow our enemies to get through!" announced Vega as he flew before the frontline of forces, even Mobile Suites from Boaz and Centrepoint Station were reinforcing the only blind spot in the Neo-ZAFT Defence encirclement.

The Phantom Pain Fleet was large compared to the ones previously seen by OMNI in the past and were launching Mobile Weapons at the defence fleet, it seemed as though there were Euclid Mobile Armours, Exus Mobile Armours and mass produced variations of the stolen Hellsing Prototype; the Mobile Suites were mostly Windam X units that charged in with all kind of Striker Packs, most of the units were piloted by Clones of both normal pilot and Extendeds alike, it seemed that they had made failure clones of their best operatives however they were trained poorly compared to their Neo-ZAFT Counterparts but then again…the Earth Alliance was all about quantity compared to quality.

"I'm sensing beings that have the same mental brainwaves!" growled Heine as he slashed through one Euclid Mobile Armour that tried to have a run at him whom he had dodged before counterattacking "clones, it explains a lot, considering their massive numbers during each war!"

"So…they keep cloning their army anew with each war!" growled Vega as he fired a wave of crimson energy which took out at least ten enemy Mobile Suites "message to the Messiah, _charge_ _Neo-GENESIS_ _and_ _fire_!"

"We have no choice now, we have to destroy as many of their forces we can without suffering the damage were expecting to have, move in all ships!" commanded Liam as he fired three shots from the "Maximillion" Beam Dobber Gun which quickly destroyed three Windam X as they zoomed down on him from above, he then flew close to a nearby Nelson-Class before widening his "Maximillion" Beam Dobber Gun so that it became a "Omega" hyper Velocity energy Cannon which blew a hole right through the Nelson-Class which split in two from the structural damage, he moved out of the way as two beam cannon shots stretched from a Nazca-Class and destroyed the escorting Drake-Class before launching all the COUP-DRAGOONs which shot down the Windam X and Mobile Armours that were trying to blindside him.

"Damn Phantom Pain!" growled Steven as he sent the "Cataphract" hyper-velocity Mace into the bridge of a Drake-Class before pulling away and turning towards the next Drake-Class, he activated the "Ascend" Particle Cannon which fired a large shot into the engines of the Drake-Class which swerved into the reactor room of the nearest Nelson-Class causing it to explode.

"Their typical swine!" growled Kirsty as she slashed with the "Reaper" beam scythe through a Mobile Armour before turning completely around and slashing a Windam X that had its beam sabre drawn.

"We need to clean this up, all Mobile Suites hold the line, we're going to force their fleet to make a line!" announced Kuja as he dodged the ZAKU III away from a Beam Rifle shot before counterattacking.

"Steven, Liam, Kirsty! We're going to attack their new Ship!" announced Vega as he headed off into the middle of the Phantom Pain fleet with his wingmen not far behind, Neo-GENESIS fired and half of the Phantom Pain Fleet was destroyed.

**

* * *

**

**Meanwhile; Pre-Minerva-Class Heavy Battleship: Varda, Command Room**

"Your guests have gone over to their ship, the Avenger, to prepare for battle!" announced Renaldo as he stepped into the Command Room before giving Krane a written report "also there is a report from Sophia Alex, she announced, that Super Space Fortress: Eclipse should be capable of being moved to Meteor City for final work by 10th January next year!"

"Excellent, about that time I will want to test out the Super Eclipse Cannon, what news on the fleet?" questioned Krane as he looked at the gathered data on the screen, his eyes were golden once again, this was an ability that Newtypes called the Techno Interface where minds and machines are defenceless to hacking by the user.

"We are almost ready and will attack at early morning, of course, you already know that" smiled Renaldo and Krane returned the smile "also, once preparations are completed on their part, Rau would like to wait within your presence on your ship and therefore all the high members of the Fallen have left their Mobile Suites at Arcadia and wish to observe rather than fight!"

"Of course, we must be gracious host" smiled Krane as he lifted a rose to his nose to smell before sipping a glass of wine.

**

* * *

**

**1:00pm; Outside Space-Fortress-Class: Messiah, Battlefield**

Vega growled as he fired the Duel barrelled "Balaena Xiphias MK2" Plasma Beam Cannon railguns which damaged an Agamemnon-Class Carrier as he passed it, Steven meanwhile fired the "Diskarmor" composite shield's beam machinegun and quickly destroyed the bridge of a Nelson-Class as it escorted the previous Agamemnon-Class, missiles and artillery fire launched at them however the three Cyber-Newtypes pushed through while obliterating the fleet as they went but in the meantime they evaded the attacks pursuing them and destroyed the Mobile Weapons chasing them. Heine smirked at their progress ahead of the frontline battle before swinging the MA-M02GR "Super Lacerta R" reinforced, wire connected beam sabre so that it cut through a Hellsing Prototype, next he drew the retrieved MA-M30 "Drake" Plasma Bazooka before firing a shell which impacted the bridge of a Drake-Class as it was shooting down GOUF Ignited units that had gotten too close to their defences.

"This is becoming ridiculous!" growled Kirsty as she fired the Reaper's "Hell Magma" High-Energy Plasma Induction Cannon which the beam bended right into the hanger of a Agamemnon-Class Carrier before Kirsty deactivated the lock on the "Reaper" beam scythe and swung it leading to it halving into two smaller hand scythes which one went spinning away like a Beam Boomerang which destroyed the bridge of a Nelson-Class Battleship before returning and linking back up with its hand held brother to rebuilt the entire Scythe again, Kirsty then fired the "Balaena Xiphias MK1" Plasma Beam Cannon railguns which impacted the reactor room and bridge of another Agamemnon-Class which consumed the entire ship in purple flames before it exploded.

"I won't let you win!" yelled Vega as his eyes turned golden and the Mobile Suites and ships around him began to slow down, Vega quickly dispatched all Eight Drake-Classes, Two Nelson-Classes, One Agamemnon-Class Carrier and over 25 Mobile Weapons that were within the field of stalled equipment and brainwaves.

"That burst of Newtype energy just now, it was…" started Heine with a gasp while Kuja grinned.

"That was the Techno Interface, the tide is turning, _all Inca-Classes are to push through the openings created and begin attacking the frontline from both ends! All Nazca-Classes are to advance and bombard the frontline, we have to crush them while they are disorientated, Mobile Suites are to bypass the frontline and move to the second enemy attack line!_" announced Kuja over a fleet wide transmission with a cheesy grin at their approaching victory.

"_This is Nicol Amalfi; Commander of the 1__st__ of the Musai-Class Stealth Battleships: the 'Musai', we have been sent by Krane to extract the data from the Troy-Class and the Achilles-Class, recommend that your ships hold off attack on the 1__st__ Troy-Class and the Achilles-Class until we retrieve the data! Your aid is most appreciated!!" _announced Nicol over a transmission as the Blitzkrieg passed in Mirage Colloid and made a bee-line for the rear of the enemy fleet.

"Very well, all forces are to not attack the 1st Troy-Class and the Achilles-Class until the say-so, all forces are to now begin the final attack on the enemy fleet!!"

**

* * *

**

**Meanwhile; Pre-Minerva-Class Heavy Battleship: Varda, Krane's Office**

"You felt that?" questioned Athrun as he looked at Shinn but Krane interrupted them.

"Yes, I'm sure every Newtype in the world felt that pulse, it seems Vega has gained the Techno Interface ability" smirked Krane as he sat down on his throne while Artificial Gravity had been activated to cease floating around.

"I assume that is one of the abilities that your side of the Royal Family has gained" smiled Kira as 'Joseph' however Krane shook his head.

"Out of the Yamato Family, I will have half the abilities that the perfect Emperor needs to rule and Kira will have the other half, it seems that Kira is like a reincarnation of a twin that was never born and hence he has half of my soul" smiled Krane as he stood before pacing around "if he is yet alive, I will want my other half returned and therefore he will gain his other half also, we will both rule the future of mankind! Only by fusing with my soul can Kira gain the abilities that only I have while Vice Versa, I can only become an ultimate ruler when Kira and my souls are rejoined and I have therefore all the abilities that Kira can learn yet I lack as indefinite as if I were a thorn without my rose!"

"I…don't understand…" started Kira but Krane smirked as he turned on 'Joseph'.

"It is recorded in the P.L.A.N on the higher levels of security so I doubt you've heard of it, it is very commonly known amongst the Newtype Royalty and I have done much research into the side effects, for example: the pain when we touch!" announced Krane and smirked when he sensed all the Fallen members tense "I mean nothing by it…but you seem to a divine messenger from Yahweh to me, to Lucifer, that is why I would like to speak with you alone so if you could follow me!!"

'Joseph' nodded and followed Krane out of the office for a walk, they started off speaking about many things including politics and the path for the future of Newtypes and how the Royalty and Nobility always started wars to prolong peace or to expand their dominion over tyrannical territories with their amazing Mobile Frames (Mobile Suites from ancient Atlantis that were discovered by Neo-ZAFT under Krane's orders, data back to the Atlantis Wars and the later Greedy Natural rebellion), what Kira found however was that Krane and he were core opposites however their personality was very alike as they stood in-front of a large viewpoint.

"What is it that you really want to talk to me about?" questioned Kira as he turned to Krane who smirked.

"As Yahweh or rather Kira's messenger I have yet to send you back to him, that is because I have been thinking of a message I want take back with you, now I finally know how to phrase the message…" smirked Krane as he turned to face 'Joseph' "ask Kira this question for me…will he continue down a path of Jealousy and Greed, or will he find love for his would-have-been twin and look to the future of humanity, make sure that he gets this message as high priority!"

Krane smirked as he turned and walked away from 'Rau's Bodyguard' before heading towards the bridge with a big grin, meanwhile, Kira looked out the view point as he fought with his choices and his recent closeness to Krane.

**

* * *

**

**2****:00pm; Outside Space-Fortress-Class: Messiah, Battlefield**

"Go to hell!" yelled Vega as he fired all weaponry on the Genocide in a full burst causing nearby ships to lose flight capabilities and crash into the 2nd Troy-Class Destroyer which sparked from all the damage, a few more shots of the "Chaos" multi-phase Super Particle Cannon and the Duel barrelled "Balaena Xiphias MK2" Plasma Beam Cannon railguns led to a complete reactor meltdown before the entire large ship exploded.

"It seems that the enemy has reached their limit, ah, we can now finish them!" announced Kuja as he sat in his cockpit cross-armed as two Signal Flares launched behind the remaining Troy-Class and the Achilles-Class "all Inca-Classes, concentrate fire with all nearby Mobile Suites on the remaining Troy-Class, all Nazca-Classes and Cuzco-Classes in the area are to launch their remaining Mobile Suites and launch an attack on that Achilles-Class Dreadnought! Vega will lead the Mobile Suite attack on the Achilles-Class while Heine will lead the attack on the Troy-Class, now all forces, open fire!!"

"It seems that Lord Kuja has gained back his wind, he lost it after the death of his wife, now that Krane has given him a future to protect the Newtype Noble is willing to die before that future falls!" laughed Steven as he attacked an Agamemnon-Class that was between the Troy-Class and the Achilles-Class.

**

* * *

**

**Meanwhile; Aboard Achilles-Class Dreadnought, Bridge**

"What are you doing!" yelled LOGOS Member Matisse Adukurf as she looked over the bridge of the Achilles-Class as the Phantom Pain Admiral "I want all ships to intensify firepower on the enemy ships, have our Mobile Suites create a cloud effect in front of our ships, call back all remaining ships on the frontline to this defence line!!"

"All forces are regaining order and are following Commands!" announced the Captain and Matisse nodded with a smile before turning to LOGOS observer: Lucs Kohler.

"Lucs, take over for me, I need to check something!" announced Matisse and the old man nodded as he took over, Matisse mentally grinned as she thinned out the competition for Djibril and escaped this battle.

**

* * *

**

**2:30pm; Outside Achilles-Class Dreadnought, Battlefield **

Heine laughed as he fired his Epyon's MA-M21 "Lupus 2" high-energy beam rifle in one hand and the MA-M30 "Drake" Plasma Bazooka in the other all over the Troy-Class Destroyer, finally he turned and fired a missile into the bridge of the Troy-Class and watched it explode before flying behind the Command-less ship, he unfurled the hip mounted "Destroyer" high-energy plasma cannons before letting out a burst that destroyed the engines and engine room. Heine flew away to attack more Ships and Mobile Suites while Vega destroyed the entirety of the Achilles-Class, Vega laughed at the face of Lucs Kohler, as he fired a missile from the 'Gigalauncher 2' right into the bridge causing the ship to explode from the combined damaged.

**

* * *

**

**5:30pm; Phantom Pain Stealth Shuttle, VIP Guest Room **

"How long till we reach the Inflammo (the name I gave to her Girty-Lue-Class)!?" questioned Matisse who sat with both of her legs crossed.

"Within the hour, my lady, once we return to Daedalus lunar base I have been requested to tell you that Lord Djibril would like to speak to you!" announced the Copilot and Matisse nodded before saluting, the Copilot returned the salute before leaving the room.

**

* * *

**

**8:00pm;**** Daedalus lunar base: Military Command Centre, Djibril's Chambers**

"Lord Djibril, Admiral Matisse Adukurf of Phantom Pain, reporting for duty!" announced Matisse as she saluted before the desk that Djibril sat at sipping wine.

"I do not see your fleet, Admiral but nor do I see Lucs Kohler, then the entire operation wasn't a failure then" smiled Djibril behind his wine glass "I do have to get rid of all those peaceful members of LOGOS and replace them with Radicals, the sooner I do, the sooner the next war will begin!"

"I return as your loyal servant, I saw that the battle had turned against us with no chance of recovery, therefore I set dear Lucs up for the fall" smirked Matisse cruelly.

"Good thing too, I required a replacement for Willard as Commander of Phantom Pain's main forces, you are now Supreme Commander of Phantom Pain and solely answerable to me!" announced Djibril with a smirk "dismissed!!"

"Yes sir!" saluted Matisse as she clicked her boots together before marching off out the door.

"Well played Krane Hibiki…" pondered Djibril to himself "…well played indeed, Muruta was right about you; out of Rau's inner circle you were always the most dangerous, the most likely to have an agenda of your own outside Rau's control and a magnet for talent and loyalty!!"

**

* * *

**

**28th November, 5:00am; Pre-Minerva-Class Heavy Battleship: Varda, Bridge**

The Bridge of the Varda was filled with soldiers working as they began to finish up their preparations for the battle and for command of the Fleet, Renaldo looked over the tactical before sitting back down and after seeing everything going according to plan stood again to head back over to the tactical map, as well as the Cimmeria and Gwadan (II) there had been four small fleets that had gathered under Krane's control which if the enemy were to combine into one fleet would lead to their forces being outnumbered by double their numbers. Goud and Cecile stood against the wall and faced Krane's Command Throne with little questioning his leadership abilities, they knew that Krane would win this battle even if the four 'admirals' argued their Emperor's methods, the Fallen watched from the chairs around the tactical table as Krane with Shane standing behind his throne stood over the bridge.

"Report!?" questioned Krane and Renaldo who had returned to his seat for about the 6th time stood and saluted the Emperor.

"Everything is ready your majesty, all we await for, is your orders!!" announced Renaldo and waited as Krane paused as he closed his eyes.

"Move out!" announced Krane as his eyes shot open and the fleet headed forwards towards the battle area which would take a few hours to get to.

* * *

**Info –** **After writing that Chapter I'm excited for the next and I am the one writing it, also I have cramps due to how much effort I put into it, sad but true! Do review!!**

**New OMNI Enforcer Destroyer and Dreadnought Data:**

**Achilles-Class Dreadnought**

**Unit type**: Dreadnought  
**Overall length:** 857.0 meters  
**Overall width:** 100.5 meters  
**Overall height:** 99.0 meters  
**Base weight:** 51000 metric tons  
**Full weight:** 72900 metric tons (standard armament/propellant)  
Main propulsion system: thermonuclear rocket x 4  
**Armament:**

7x Dual High-Energy Bean cannon, located in positions all over the ship

20x Dual High-Energy Beam machine gun, located near bridge

**Other Equipment:**

Laminated Armour

3x Command Bridge, 1x main bridge and 1x sub-bridge per side

**Troy-Class Destroyer**

**Unit type:** Destroyer  
**Overall length:** 712.0 meters  
**Overall width:** 72.2 meters  
**Overall height:** 81.4 meters  
**Base weight:** 19800 metric tons  
**Full weight:** 28000 metric tons (standard armament/propellant)  
**Propulsion:** thermonuclear rocket x 1  
**Armament: **

6x Single Barrelled High-Energy Beam Cannon, stored in positions around ship

2x triple Naval Rifle, stored on top of ship

4x dual high-energy beam machine gun, stored near bridge

2x 8-tube missile launcher, it can be equipped with even nuclear missiles, stored either side the front of ship

**Other Equipment:**

Laminated Armour

3x Command Bridge, 1x main bridge and 1x sub-bridge per side


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 9 – Battle of Ptolemaeus Crater **

**Disclaimer: As I****'****ve said before I do not own GS/GSD and some characters in this Fic belong to Gundam Seed Dark Destiny as I****'****ve said before (I hate disclaimers)****, in this story other than Krane and a few members of the Dark Celestials including their Mobile Suite designs nothing belongs to me.**

* * *

**6:00am; Pre-Minerva-Class Battleship: Varda, Bridge**

"The Fleet will arrive at Ptolemaeus Crater within the hour!" announced Renaldo as he looked over the data near his Command Chair.

"Also, considering the fact that the enemy has twice our numbers, the four admirals are desperately seeking an audience with your majesty!" whispered Shane in Krane's ear who nodded with an annoyed sigh; he had noticed the shuttles from the four Cuzco-Classes that were commanded by the Neo-ZAFT Regular Military Admirals.

"What news on the repairs to remaining forces at Messiah's position!?" questioned Krane and Dylan got to work sorting out the reports.

"All damaged ships are being repaired with the remains of destroyed ships in the battle, all undamaged ships are heading to this location as I speak, Messiah is holding defensive position alongside Centrepoint and Boaz!" announced Dylan and Krane nodded before getting back to the business at hand, that moment the four admirals marched in with Admiral Gaztha leading them.

"I wonder what Krane would say to them" whispered Athrun as he watched the Admirals line up while Krane turned his throne to face them before standing himself, everyone sat forwards in interest.

"I know what you would say, the enemy has at a disadvantage, even I can tell that!" announced Krane as he gestured with his hand.

"We're not only at a disadvantage, the enemy has us at a very large disadvantage!" announced the first Admiral with a groan as he looked at the map on the large screen.

"Regardless, we will win this battle, their numbers mean nothing as strategy will win the day!" announced Krane as he made a gesture with his hands and a plan appeared on it "this is the plan we will be using, follow my Commands, try our best and we won't fail!!"

"But, your majesty, please be reasonable!" yelled the 2nd Admiral as he earned Krane's glare.

"If you refuse, I will take it on imperial law to have you removed from your ranks and arrested, my mind is made up and you're all dismissed!" announced Krane and the Admirals glared at Krane before marching out in single file.

"Brown haired Imperial brat!" growled Admiral Gaztha as he stormed out ahead of his peers.

"It seems they are afraid of failure" muttered Shane next to Krane who smirked.

"That will fade as we begin our rise to victory!" announced Krane as he sat back down "I want all ships to report in before we reach the battlefield!!"

* * *

**Meanwhile; ****Daedalus lunar base: Mansion Area, Djibril's Mansion**

"It seems Djibril, that Krane is going to continue on with the number of forces he has, but isn't he well prepared and have larger supplies of forces than this!?" questioned President Rosholt of the Eurasian Federation with a German accent "if Krane dies then we will have a new and radical ZAFT to fight against!"

"On contrary, Krane is the biggest threat, I have seen that man perform miracles time and time again!" countered Djibril as he sipped his wine "it really doesn't matter if it is on the battlefield or in a covert operation on the ground, he commands his troops just right to perform his desired miracle, he is the Fallen Dark Messiah that turned against the Fallen Sect that have proclaimed themselves a nation!!"

"How absurd! A religious faction, no a sect, a nation!? And look at Krane, he controls one of the most advance military forces in the known world, he stuffs in our faces by 'helping us' with our new Gundam projects!!" growled Earth Alliance administrator: Alex Pathogen "we need to finish them off, for the sake of our Pure and Blue World!!"

"And we will, but not yet, we need up until April before we can restart the war" smiled Djibril at all the support he had in the room "until them, we will act as leaches for Krane's technological knowledge, then we will act!!"

"We have to stage something, we have to get them to fight us, but what!?" questioned President Copland of the Atlantic Federation as he looked at Djibril however the Orb party spoke up.

"The Fallen need to be purged from this world first, they are dangerous and I doubt Neo-ZAFT would stand-by as their Newtype brothers are attacked, the Fallen are risking Orb since they will be coming directly for us…that traitor Athha is a child of Le Creuset after all!" announced Unato Ema Seiran as he spoke for Orb.

"Father is right, Orb has a grudge against the Fallen for the defeat at the Dardanelles, why don't we attack their base: Iceblade!?" questioned Yuna Roma Seiran and those gathered nodded in agreement.

"Very well, I will think up a plan for mid-March, we will bring the terror of Naturals to the Coordinator and Newtype scum!" announced Djibril as he stood "for the preservation of our Pure and Blue World!!"

"Agreed, for the preservation of our Pure and Blue World!!" announced everyone else in the room as they stood and saluted with their wine glasses before downing their beverage.

* * *

**6:30am; Pre-Minerva-Class Heavy Battleship: Varda, Hanger**

"Are you sure that you want to head out, Stella?" questioned Shinn as they stood before the Destiny and a customized Enforcer in black and red.

"Yes…I…" started Stella however a voice cut them off.

"You're heading out too? What a coincidence, so are we!" announced Shane as he walked over beside Courtney, both were wearing piloting suites which seemed to have a weak amount of armour on them, Shane's however had a skirt effect that was much like a cape.

"The enemy forces are numerous and you're both going out in outdated units like that? Oh, how silly of me, that is all the Fallen can afford nowadays!" chuckled Courtney before walking past to his custom Prophecy Gundam while Shane just smiled as he walked up to Shinn.

"Take care of yourself out there, come back alive, Krane needs you as do I!" smiled Shane as he tapped Shinn on the shoulder before walking past towards the Hell Berserker Gundam that awaited.

"How cute" muttered Mare Strode as he walked over "Shane loves his brother as much as Krane loves his, problem is, and unlike Kira you're a brother who would never love your sibling back!"

"What are you getting at!?" questioned Shinn with a glare and Mare smirked.

"Jealousy is dangerous, the real reason Shane wanted Stella out of the way is because she stood in his path to you, your 'younger' brother just wants to be noticed by you and loved" chuckled Mare before looking serious "of course, your too stuck up and worried for the Extended and your sister to care about Shane, Shane has only been around a few years and when he came into the world he was told of the person he was created from!"

"Indeed, you've had the easy life while Shane has been trained with no close contact to anyone to simply be used as a puppet for Gilbert Durandal, when Krane saved him he pledged his body, mind, soul and heart to Krane who was his savior so long as he could complete his dream…to meet and get close to you" explained Riika as she headed over with a glare at the blond Extended "you lost your family but was eventually reunited with your sister, big deal, Shane had no family and had no sibling to reunite with until he desired to become one in soul with you as Kira and Krane should be with each other"

"I frankly don't know why you bother living, Shane has an amazing personality and an incredibly pure heart even when he is stained with blood, you however are so self-righteous that you felt sorry and fell in love with an Extended but what are you going to do in the next war when we will be fighting people like your girlfriend!!" growled Mara as he glared at the noir haired teen "you're so rash that you'd never care anyway, if you got the choice, you'd kill your own brother so what's stopping you from drawing a gun and killing an Extended like the one next to you!!"

"Let's go, let him think about what we've said here, the hypocrite!" laughed Riika as she led Mare away.

"Shinn, are you alright!?" questioned Stella and Shinn nodded before looking over were Shane was talking to the technicians.

"_Shane, do you really love me as a brother, truly?" _pondered Shinn in his head before turning and pacing towards the area where the zip line of the Destiny waited, if Shane thought of him as a brother then he would try his best to do the same, however difficult it may be.

* * *

**7:00am; Ptolemaeus Crater, Battlefield**

"Excellent, we caught the two enemy fleets further out off guard and now we're right in front of their main fleet, have all ships fire a barrage at the enemy fleet!" announced Krane and those aboard the Varda did as commanded "launch all Mobile Suites, move the Nazca-Classes and Inca-Classes to the frontline and secondary defense line!!"

"Our four Sadalahn-Classes and their two Musaka-Class escort each, are moving in to defend the ship as we get closer to the frontline, what are your orders for our escorts!?" questioned Renaldo and Krane smirked as he thought.

"Have them launch their Mobile Suites before firing long range artillery at the enemy ships, keep them close, it will confuse the enemy's tracking sensors!" commanded Krane as he looked at the data on one of the large screens "we have to destroy this fleet quickly before the other two enemies get over their surprise and counterattack!!"

Meanwhile outside the ZAFT Traitors and Blue Cosmos Loyalist were working in disarray to hold off the incoming fire from both the frontline as well as the long-range fire of the Cuzco-Class Heavy Destroyers, the ships and Mobile Suites of Neo-ZAFT showed no fear as they kept advancing forwards into the enemy midst however a lone enemy Mobile Suite attacked at points and completely destroyed ships or groups of Mobile Suites, that unit was the Neo-G-Weapon: GAT-X1000 Disastrous.

"What is that!?" gasped Shinn when he saw the monstrous Gundam before him, it was defiantly a Neo-ZAFT Design but had a spark in its design as if to say: 'I will murder you space monsters', that only belonged to OMNI Gundams.  
"It was OMNI's attempt of producing a Gundam that uses a Deuterium Nuclear engine with the data that we sent them, Krane designed the Mobile Suite himself from data on OMNI Tech, however it is a novice compared to other Gundams and it was used as a basis for the new OMNI Gundams in the Neo-G Weapon Project!" announced Shane as he drew a "Ragnarok" Compact Anti-Ship Short Swords before slashing through a enemy ZAKU "leave it to me and prepare to return to the ship, we need simply destroy the enemy Mobile Suites, then the fleet will do the rest!"

"You, you're the enemy!" yelled the pilot who went by the name Richard Aras who charged the Disastrous at the Hell Berserker, Shane smirked as he dodged away using the Wings of Light System, he then folded the wings up and fired the six MA-X223E triple beam cannon which the OMNI based Gundam dodged.

"There is something about you that is…familiar!" growled Shane as he clashed his blade against the MR-Q10 "Fragarach" 3 beam blade that the Disastrous had drawn "but that doesn't mean you're beating me!!"

Courtney used this to his advantage before firing a beam shots which impacted the limbs of the Gundam, this sheared them from the Mobile Suite and as Shane moved in for the finishing blow, especially considering the Gundam was defenceless except Krane intervened.

"_Bring him back unharmed, the Head Scientist has been notified, the pilot is unconscious and needs to be taken to the Varda's Medical Wing!" _commanded Krane over his Quantum Brainwaves to his two aces, the Mobile Suites of the enemy were defeated anyway however the fleet of the enemy were on their last legs, until a Positron Shot from the Varda destroyed their Flagship and the remaining enemy ships followed not long after.

* * *

**8:00am; ****Pre-Minerva-Class Heavy Battleship: Varda, Bridge**

"I did not authorise you to bring an enemy MS aboard my ship…" shouted Renaldo at Shane and Courtney however he then noticed that Shane was standing beside Krane who was between Shane and Renaldo from where he sat.

"If you must know, it was I who gave the Command, Renaldo!" announced Krane as he turned his throne so it faced the tactical table with no emotion and his eyes were closed "I assume you want to hear the story behind my decision, very well, Renaldo activate artificial gravity and have the Fleet follow Luna orbit before coming back around to attack. Meanwhile I think we deserve some refreshments, not only from the battle, but I have a long story to say!"

Following this, Chefs from the Kitchen appeared with portable kettles and cups as they gave out the refreshments, mainly a cup of tea to put it bluntly.

"Now will you explain what this is about?" questioned Athrun carefully and kindly as to stay on the Emperor's good side, Krane took a sip of tea before starting.

"Has anyone heard of the Earth Alliance Ace Pilot named Infinity!?" questioned Krane and a few Fallen looked confused except Rau and Mu "he was a Moebius Zero pilot that I met at Endymion Crater, his Moebius was known as the Moebius Infinity as it used duel beam cannons and a Valiant Linear Cannon instead of the Moebius Zero's Linear Gun and Railguns"

Krane sipped his tea before continuing…

"He was truly a dangerous pilot and I was amazed at the talent that these pilots were producing in such a short time, I had copied all the files at Mendel awhile before the battle and this 'Infinity' guy interested me, he had the sense of a Newtype Royal. I looked into his existence with imminent interest and the data in which I found was most relieving! As the Ultimate and Perfect Coordinator projects rattled on towards their successes, Ulen Hibiki started a project in which to attempt the creation of the strongest Newtype Royal to date, he succeeded at much sacrifice to the La Flaga Clones he had been producing. However his success was misplaced, the Clone became so strong that it aged at an amazing rate one could never imagine, within two years it was dead from the strain its incredible Newtype Powers contemplated upon its host!"

"So the project was a failure?" asked Rau and Krane smiled.

"Of course, the cloning part was, the Clone named Angelo died and Ulen was furious with grief as you can imagine!" smirked Krane as he pointed out with a single finger "so…what did he do afterwards, simple, his was to give Birth however this led to her being sedated and implanted with DNA of both Angelo and Rau Le Creuset whose Genes were used to stabilise the growing child, the results was a perfectly normal child without any Newtype awareness after observation; Obsession and Anger became one, the project was closed and Kira was born, one would believe that would be the end of that…but…"

"Blue Cosmos found the Genes of Angelo and cloned him again?" questioned Canard and Krane nodded with a sigh.

"Quite, he died by my hands at Boaz and the rest is history, until now anyway" smiled Krane as he looked into Rau's eyes "you see…I think I may have just found Ulen's son…my Genetic youngest Brother!"

"Your Majesty, Athha Orb Loyalist Fleet approaching to the rear!!" announced Renaldo in surprise and Krane growled before turning his throne so is faced forwards again.

"How long until they can match our speed!?" questioned Krane and CIC began to calculate.

"About 20 minutes, your majesty!" announced Dylan as he looked over at Krane "however, if we go full out, we should be able to use the Moon's gravity to by-pass the Luna Stations within 15 minutes! Scratch that, enemy ambush forces coming from Luna Northern Pole, also there is about 12 Minutes before reinforcements arrives!!"

"I see, launch all Mobile Suites on this ship and intercept, we need to buy the fleet time!" commanded Krane and he smirked when he noticed Shinn, Stella and Shane head out of the room followed by Goud and Cecile.

* * *

**8:50am; Outside ****Pre-Minerva-Class Heavy Battleship: Varda, Battlefield**

"Damn, Stella!" cried Shinn as Beam Rifles fired in his direction however Shane dropped down in front of him and blocked the shots with the Gizmech Panzer System.

"Shinn, stop panicking, you'll make yourself a living target!" growled Shane as he pushed the Destiny back as the Custom Enforcer was being pulled from four directions from the Heatrod of four GOUF Ignited units, suddenly four groups of green beams rained down on the four GOUFs which led to their destruction.

"No matter how much I hate Extendeds, you are a guest and ally in this battle, therefore I will be looking out for you!" announced Courtney with a scowl as he descended down to the Enforcer's level "it seems everything is going according to plan!"

"Damn it!" yelled Gai as he dodged the Astray Blue Frame Second G however the Odin's "Panzer Eisen 2" rocket anchor caught the wing of the Astray Blue Frame before smashing it into a nearby piece of debris.

"Goud stop!!" yelled Elijah Kiel as he flew his ZAKU Warrior Custom at the Odin with Buster Sword drawn.

"Ha, sorry Elijah, but it's about time I won against you mercenary scum!" announced Goud as he threw the Odin's "Midas Messer 2" beam boomerang which missed Elijah's ZAKU Warrior completely however it instead came back around and cut the Buster Sword in two, Goud moved in with a MA-A20C "Lupus Verge" high-energy beam rifle in one hand and a "Gungnir" beam javelin in the other hand.

"Damn, what is with this woman!" yelled Lowe as the Astray Red Frame "Mars Jacket" lost its beam rifle from a shot by the Qubeley MKII's High-Energy Beam Rifle/beam blade combination.

"Fade away, Natural!" growled Cecile as she had two Neo-DRAGOONs fire and destroyed the high-energy beam cannons that were equipped to the Mobile Suite.

"Hmm, it seems as though you are to be spared for now" muttered Judice with no emotion as he turned his Safer Custom into Mobile Armour mode before speeding off, he noticed the signal flares and headed back towards the Gwadan (II).

* * *

**9:10****am; Pre-Minerva-Class Heavy Battleship, Bridge**

"It seems the Fort and the Minerva arrived with their fleets just in time however Phantom Pain and the remainder of the enemy 1st Fleet have gathered with the Clyne Faction Fleet, a Newtype is leading the Clyne Faction these days, someone who is going to create problems for me!" announced Krane with a growl before turning to Renaldo "make sure the Extreme Despair is ready for launch, move the fleet to Spindle formation, do you know why Shane!?"

"You're going to break through the centre of their fleet!" announced Shane with a smile and Krane nodded as he stood "I'll head out also!!"

"Very well, Rau, watch over the bridge for me!" announced Krane as he floated over to the lift before descending in said lift.

**

* * *

**

**9:15am****; ****Outside ****Pre-Minerva-Class Heavy Battleship: Varda, Battlefield**

"Good the enemy Fleet is split, wait a minute, their forming up behind us now!" announced Krane annoyed at his ex-protégé's skills "keep moving the Fleet forwards and use the distance as protection from the enemy attacks as we turn around!!"

"_What, the Emperor is a fool__, quickly turn the ship around!" _commanded Admiral Gaztha and his ship did begin to turn until it was hit by a beam cannon shot which caused it to explode.

"Humph, serves him right, for disobeying Orders!" growled Krane as he sigh, he felt a Newtype Flash and dodged as multiple beams came in his direction which Krane slipped in-between.

"Hey Krane, it seems that you and I are going to face off, who would have thought!" came a Voice which Krane recognized it to be Antony 'Ant' Ephrata, a large Black and Red Mobile Armour came in Krane's direction and a large Dragon like head with a neck stretched out and fired the "Uriel" Anti-Matter Cannon after unsheathing, Krane dodged the Extreme Despair to the side with a smirk.

"_Krane is fighting, lets listen to it on the Radio!" _announced Renaldo as he nodded to CIC as the enemy fleet was getting slowly demolished.

"Not a bad looking Mobile Armour, however, it is not good enough!" announced Krane as he slashed down on the Mobile Armour only for a shield to block it "ah, a reinforced "Armure Lumiere" mono-phase Lightwave shield, how interesting!"

"Come Krane, let us talk about how things are, we've been separated for so long!" announced Antony as he activated a Heavily Armoured arm Crusher Claw which grabbed the Despair's arm that wielded the beam sabre, Krane countered by kicking out with the "Griffon" Leg Beam Blades which cut off the Heavily Armoured arm Crusher Claw.

"I have infiltrated the P.L.A.N. so completely that I know things that the Fallen don't even know, I gained this power: Techno Interface, when I defeated the Super Newtype: Angelo Clone II" commented Krane while pretending not to know that everyone could hear what he was saying "I have infiltrated high levels of the Fallen's computer network, Arcadia is highly dependent on the P.L.A.N and cannot be rewired to function without it, therefore it is easy for me to cross into the Astral Plane of data and viruses that are part of the Fallen's mainframes!"

"Well, you know our true purpose from the Newtype Royal Plans, the P.L.A.N Set up by the Newtype Royal Andres Casaba all those hundreds of years ago!" announced Antony with a laugh as he opened his DRAGOON Hanger "shame I'm going to have to kill you, Lucifel! Fly my DRAGOONs!!"

"You still call me by that name, humph, but only you ever had the guts to continue calling me by my birth name as an angel!" announced Krane with a smirk as he used the Extreme Despair's Anti-Ship Machine Cannon (acts like machine gun) and its High power accurate sniper Rifle to shoot down the DRAGOONs one at a time "but then again, you always were in my favour, you still are to a degree!"

"Damn you!!" growled Antony as he fired the Benevolence Mobile Armour's thirty four Circumference Cannon which were made up of 2 Beam Cannons each, Krane finished off the enemy DRAGOONs before launching his own which activated beam spikes and rained down on the shield, Antony laughed but gasped after the Griffon Leg beams were added to the attack followed by two beam sabres and due to the weakening of the barrier from multiple attacks…the beam sabres slipped through and damaged the shield projectors.

"Weakening already!?" laughed Krane as he drew back as the Benevolence Mobile Armour fired its armoury of "Desperation" Heavy Missile Launcher followed by the entire load out of that type of Missile and the Circumference Cannons, Krane used the Gizmech Panzer system to send all the beams from the Circumference cannon back to their owner which destroyed the cannons, Krane then drew his DRAGOONs back and created a Net effect with his beams so that the missiles got eliminated before they reached him while Krane fired a beam rifle shot through the gap in the net which flipped through the enemy Lightwave Shield and destroyed the main shield transmitter which caused the shield to collapse.

"How…" gasped Antony and Krane chuckled with mirth.

"Shield Piercing Barrelled, one of the Dark Celestials greatest projects, but now to end this!" announced Krane as he drew the Positron Cannon and fired, the Mobile Armour only just dodged before the rear engines were hit as well as the DRAGOON Hanger and the Missile Launchers, Krane then flew down with the beam sabre drawn and stabbed the "Uriel" Anti-Matter Cannon as it was charging to fire while pointing in the direction of the Varda, this caused a chain reaction throughout the Mobile Armour however a hatch broke off and a humanoid shape shot out of it.

"It seems I destroyed your little toy!" announced Krane with a laugh as he faced the Humanoid Shape, it was a black and White Gundam that was equipped with small DRAGOONs and a chest cannon.

"Yes, well, it was used only to give me an advantage that I didn't receive!" announced Antony from the Gundam "but that doesn't mean that I give up!"

The new Gundam charged with an "Alexiel" Beam Rifle in one hand and a "Rosiel" Beam Sabre in the other, he fired his beam rifle at Krane who dodged and returned fire with the High power accurate sniper Rifle causing both beam rifles to explode when impacted with the beams of either rifle, Krane clashed his beam sabre against the Gundams in an attempt to force the menace back as it attempted to breathe down his neck and make him fear the revolution that the pilot had in mind, meanwhile all their DRAGOONs flew overhead and were destroyed by each other.

"I see that the Noir Benevolence has been upgraded, ah well, it is not worth my efforts really!" announced Krane as he slashed with another drawn beam sabre and took the Gundam's Left arm off.

"Then goodbye!" announced Antony as he fired the "Uriel" Anti-Matter Cannon located in the unit's chest at the Extreme Despair.

"You never were good at knowing your enemy!" announced Krane with a smirk as he drew the Eclipse Cannon pod and attached it onto the Extreme Despair's Arm before firing "this ends our battle!!"

The Eclipse Cannon and the "Uriel" Anti-Matter Cannon launched their coloured beams at the other before impacting each other which caused Krane to smirk, his beam would transform the Anti-Matter into the same element used in the beam which would cause, five minutes after both shots had been fired the Anti-Matter shot finally gave out and the Eclipse Cannon shot continued on before skimming the right side of the Noir Benevolence which sparked before creating a green explosion. Within the Noir Benevolence, Antony was still alive though stabbed with shrapnel and other pieces of metal and plastic, Antony looked over at a screen when Krane's face was.

"Krane?" asked Antony with a groan as he looked at the cold smiling Emperor.

"You have played the Fool rather well, you will find that the plan I am working with isn't Andres Casaba's Plan, it has now become my plan!" smirked Krane as he sat there in his cockpit.

"But that's…" started Antony but Krane cut him off.

"Treason? Not so, that is, if you were a Newtype Royal!" announced Krane with a smirk "your obsession with keeping to the rules has always made you such a small man, Baru!"

"You know Lucifel, I have always loved you, ever since I first began to serve you!" announced Antony with a sad smile "if Samael hadn't come along, I would have Fallen for you, I would have served my Demon Lord for all Eternity!!"

"I know, at times I loved you too, until I remembered that you were a puppet that I was using as a stepping stone" smiled Krane from where he sat "I regretted that, like Archangel Michael to the original Lucifer, you only wanted to gain my attention!"

"I'm glad I could have served you…my Lord, I…never minded being a puppet, as…long…as…I…could…serve…you!" announced Antony before giving into death's cold embrace.

"_Krane"_ announced a Voice and the Ghost of Antony appeared with arms around Krane's neck _"now I can serve you forever, my soul, is bound to yours"_

"_Do you want me to recreate your body like I did Nicol's?"_ questioned Krane via mental link; the lingering spirit seemed to find it a difficult question.

"_Maybe, but not now, not for awhile!"_ laughed Antony at the thought of being alive again _"let me get use to being dead before I decide which I prefer"_

"_Very well 'Ant'"_ smirked Krane over the mental link before heading back in the direction of the Varda.

* * *

**11****:00am; ****Pre-Minerva-Class Heavy Battleship: Varda, Krane's Office**

"Your Majesty, we have received the Mobile Armour and the Mobile Suite that you defeated, its Anti-Matter Cannon data will be very useful" smirked the Head Scientist "also, I'm glad we found that suite as it is the missing link between our 1st Generation and 2nd Generation Mobile Suites that Antony built and took with him, we have also received Antony's body for possible revival later on if desired!"

"Good, what news on the surviving enemy forces!?" questioned Krane as he took up a report and started reading.

"The Izumo-Classes belonging to the Orb Loyalists joined with the Clyne Loyalists and fled back to their Space Fortress, they have been dissuaded from going on the offensive ever again, now their concentrating on the happening in Orb with the Seirans at their head!" announced Renaldo from where he stood "the Seirans have moved two large Fleets including two…"

"Call in the Fallen first, if my forecast is right, they will want to hear this!!" announced Krane and waited until Rau and a few of the Fallen entered before continuing "I believe Orb and the OMNI Enforcers are planning to attack Iceblade, Gibraltar, Fallen Space and the PLANTs!"

"What, how do you know, explain!?" questioned Rau and Krane nodded before activating a screen as he read the report aloud.

"OMNI has been gathering Forces on the moon including Nuclear Missiles and out of their recent projects they have built two large Fleets based for long-term sieges, meanwhile two Orb Fleets have left Orb piece by piece and are arriving at Svalbard and the Island of Azores, meanwhile at the same time Murmansk and Suez are also filling up with OMNI forces; at Suez they are abandoning their base however where do they hope to go? The answer is Gibraltar, it explains why Orb is also increasing their forces near Gibraltar's waters, they take Gibraltar and they will use it as a turnaround against Neo-ZAFT and the Fallen; likewise for Iceblade, if Iceblade falls then the Fallen near Iceblade will no longer have an escape route into Space, hence they will be hunted down and destroyed" explained Krane as he pointed to the different maps "you see?"

"You have a point Krane, this is, a forecast of the enemy's future moves?" questioned Rau as he stared at his eldest son who nodded.

"They are planning to force the Fallen off the Earth while weakening Neo-ZAFT in the Northern hemisphere, I will be beginning preparations soon to counter these measures, however I will not be overstepping my defense of Gibraltar to the point where the PLANTs are unsafe!" announced Krane as he stood "at the rate the enemy is going there will be a full scale war sometime in March of next year, you may leave my company now to begin preparations however your all always welcome at Neo-ZAFT, I assume you will be coming to the 'Party of Peace' on Christmas Eve!? You see, I have made it a national holiday to celebrate not only the end of the year but the end of past wars, on that day, all military actions by Neo-ZAFT are ceased unless it is defending a specific location!"

"Since you invited us, I must thank you for the invitation in advance, and I will see you then my child!" announced Rau as he walked out followed by the rest of the Fallen.

"Make sure that the Fallen are escorted over to their ships without injury, I want them alive, for when they and OMNI become martyrs for my new united world!!" commanded Krane with an evil grin, Neo-ZAFT would win this war or would be the one to survive it with the least casualties.

* * *

**Notes – And that is the end of the Might rebellion against Krane, who would have guessed some of the things that appeared in this chapter. Review!!**

* * *

**ZAFT Revolutionary Gundam designs:**

**Code:** ZRMA-01

**Name:** Benevolence

**Producers:** Prototype Design by Meteor City

**Powerplant:** 4x Ultra compact nuclear fission reactor

**Propulsion:** 5x Large Voltaire Lumière Booster Engines, 40x small thermonuclear booster engines

**Weapons: **

1x "Uriel" Anti-Matter Cannon, located in head like section at front of Mobile Armour, must fold out to fire

34x Circumference Cannon (2x Beam Cannon each) located in a circle around Mobile Armour

50x "Desperation" Heavy Missile Launcher, each with 8x "Desperation" Heavy Missile, located on rear of Mobile Suite before coming near the Super Strike DRAGOON hanger

3x Super Strike DRAGOON hanger (each with 8x Super Strike DRAGOONs)

2x Heavily Armoured arm Crusher Claw

**Other Equipment:**

?x reinforced "Armure Lumiere" mono-phase Lightwave shield

Made from Gundanium Armour

**Information:** Mobile Armour shell that is designed to protect the treasure it hides within, it first occupies the Noir Benevolence Gundam; it is later used for the Qubeley MKII

**Pilot(s):** Antony 'Ant' Ephrata

**Code:** ZGMF-L08A/ZRMS-X01

**Name:**Noir Benevolence

**Producers:** Prototype Design by Meteor City

**Powerplant:** 1x Ultra compact nuclear fission reactor

**Operating system:** **G**odly **U**nited **N**uclear **D**eity** A**daption **M**odule

**Weapons: **

1x "Uriel" Anti-Matter Cannon, located in chest

2x "Alexiel" Beam Rifles

2x "Rosiel" Beam Sabres

1x "Michael" Anti-Ship Sword

16x "Corruption" DRAGOONs (1x Beam Rifle each), DRAGOONs are small, located on back

**Other Equipment:**

Trans-Phase Armour (later Variable Trans-Phase Armour)

Atmospheric Flight

First Mobile Suite to use a basic small DRAGOON and DRAGOONs with atmospheric Flight

"Armure Lumiere" mono-phase Lightwave shield

**Information:** A Gundam designed and built by Krane's protégé before the battle of Mendel, after Shane steps into the picture he gets jealous and abandons Krane half way through the 2nd Bloody Valentine War, as he dies by Krane's hand while announcing that he loves Krane while Krane answers that he also loved Antony however…he was still a puppet for Krane to reach his goals and he dies excepting that and was glad he died trying to prove his love to his Demon Lord

**Pilot(s):** Antony 'Ant' Ephrata


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 10 – Humanity's Ark**

**Disclaimer: As I****'****ve said before I do not own GS/GSD and some characters in this Fic belong to Gundam Seed Dark Destiny as I****'****ve said before (I hate disclaimers)****, in this story other than Krane and a few members of the Dark Celestials including their Mobile Suite designs nothing belongs to me.**

* * *

**1****st**** December, 12:45pm; Super Space Fortress: Eclipse, Main Hanger**

Krane smiled as his shuttle moved into the small hangers that had been designed specifically for such ships and the re-designated Laurasia-Class (now) Armed Transport Frigates, though very few Laurasia-Classes did survive their purge into evolving to become Inca-Class Light Destroyers, there were many that still were used and therefore their engines were replaced with Voltaire Lumière Engines for short to long range armoured transport. The redesigned shuttle engines had been a new specialised version of the Voltaire Lumière that allowed the Ship to travel faster the smaller the vehicle was able to travel, Krane stood as he heard the hatch connect to the doorway near the front of the shuttle and the walkway hatch compressurised, Krane stepped out of the Shuttle and smiled as Scientist Sophia Alex floated towards him in Zero-G.

"Your majesty, what a pleasant surprise, I am glad to be the first to welcome you to the Super Space Fortress-Class: Eclipse!" announced Sophia Alex with a smile and Krane nodded as he stopped floating before her "if you would follow me majesty, I will show you the Royal Chambers!"

"Very well, lead on" nodded Krane as he floated after Sophia after she turned to float back down the corridor "I hear that the Eclipse Cannon was finished awhile ago!?"

"Indeed however…there are problems that I need to cure after it is moved in January!" announced Sophia Alex and Krane nodded in understanding, Krane followed Sophia into a lift which headed down along way through the Space Fortress before stopping and becoming dead, Sophia smiled as she walked over the Gundanium Armour that made up the floor and pressed a few codes into the computer leading to the door opening which caused Krane to smirk at what he saw beyond.

The Super Eclipse Cannon's control room looked like something out of an alien invasion novel which caused Krane to remember their 'guests' that would try and invade this galaxy eventually, the walkway stood over an abyss of darkness while the computer that controlled the Eclipse Cannon stood on a circular platform that looked mobile, four egg shaped Computer modules were above the platform where data was transferred wireless to all computer systems over a fair distance as far as Neptune from the sun…maybe more.

"Amazing, so this is the Super Eclipse Cannon's main control room where I can control the Eclipse Cannon from, however without the Divine Celestial Engines and their keys…the machine is very unlikely to work" sighed Krane as he stepped up towards the computer "less of all with the time it has been deactivated, it has not been activated for some time and therefore, large amounts of energy are needed to reactivate it and therefore we must find the Seven Divine Celestial Engines and their keys!"

"Three were built in the PLANTs, One was built at Endymion, Two were built on Earth and two more were built at Meteor City!" announced Sophia with a nod "I have been assured that the keys are with each, however, the remnants of the rebels know of Eclipse or rather that we are building something powerful and that at least Seven devices are needed in order to operate it!"

"All the more reason to send more forces to Earth, as I speak, Gibraltar is close to being the heart of a siege all because I have began building a Mass Driver in the nearby area next to the old Gibraltar Airport!" announced Krane with a growl but then smirked "I think I will send Goud to Earth, with the Destiny Impulse Custom he will be able to fight for unlimited amounts of time, meanwhile I need to find Pandora's Box!!"

"Ah, the legendary Newtype fact behind the Legend, it was discovered by Newtype Royal Andres Casaba" smirked Sophia as she thought of the legend "it is said that within the box awaits evil, in natural legends, meanwhile we believe it is a secret power by the Newtype Royals that can be loaded into a sealed space within P.L.A.N and only you can access and use it!"

"Yes, I have to find that data, I believe it is a black box type device like those found in Mobile Suites except that it will be far more advanced compared to present tech and failing that will look really abnormal!" announced Krane as he explained "the ability it is said to contain is known as the Piercing Truth, using it the Royal Newtype can see through tactics and illusions, whoever uses this ability will be able to lead Humanity without a single enemy being able to stand up to that person! Because they are then able to see the world for what it truly is!!"

"Very well, your majesty, we'll begin hunting after the Divine Celestial Engines and bring them back here!!" announced Sophia as she watched the Emperor pace "you'll be here for awhile?"

"Indeed, I want to see these Celestial Engines interfaced when they arrive, the sooner this phase is complete the sooner that this war comes to an end!" announced Krane with a smirk "I have Goud dealing with paper work and Cecile dealing with the Council meetings, meanwhile…Shane is here with the first Divine Celestial Engine and is ready to input it!" announced Krane as he turned the Control Room to P.L.A.N Mode which made the central platform detach and lift while turning as the computer came on and showed Shane putting the Divine Celestial Engine into the core centre surrounded by rings that spun and transferred energy to the Celestial Engine as the wave of energy increased before reaching the inactivated shield that would redirect the energy down through the cannon control room and to the cannon however the energy stopped at the computer "however the energy cannot reach the cannon without its specific key the power cannot reach the cannon, that is why this is needed…"

As Krane explained he picked up a green line covered gem shaped device out of his pocket and showed it to Sophia, next to him the hatch that covered the front of the mainframe had opened and Krane smirked as it whined, Krane threw the device and it slid into its specified slot before the whining stopped and a green shockwave of energy pulsed outwards causing the P.L.A.N Copy to fully activate and Krane's eyes to turn Golden subconsciously.

"Are you going to recite what the P.L.A.N is telling you about your 'Ark'?" asked Shane as he dropped down through an opening in the blackness above, fortunately he didn't break anything as he bended his knees after reaching his final descent.

"Here goes, it says: _'Once you have collected all Seven Divine Celestial Engines, you will gain ultimate power, and then…the world could be yours!'_, in short the personality left behind by the Newtype Royal Andres Casaba agrees with the plan, but then again, only those with my level of power are welcome to consult the main Program Core of P.L.A.N!" explained Krane with a smirk.

"Well, I have to report good news and bad news, the good news being that all Divine Celestial Engines but one are being readied for transport!" announced Shane with a sigh "the bad news however is that the last at Meteor City is under lockdown by Gilbert Durandal and Patrick Zala supporters, as well as that, the ones on Earth will take about a month to get here!"

"I see, however the ones closest are the highest priority, I'm afraid…" started Krane but Sophia cut him off.

"Go, just make sure you bring the Celestial Engine and its Key back, your coronation to rule the world will need all of them and this Fortress together!!" announced Sophia with a smile "go get them, become strong, create a Newtype Royal Legacy for your own!!!"

"Thank you, also, work on the artificial gravity and shields while we're gone!" announced Krane as he floated towards the lift and left.

* * *

**Meanwhile; Aprilius One: Military Tactics Building, Lobby**

"Lords Goud and Heine!" announced the Base Commander with a salute as the two entered the building.

"You had reports that you wanted us to tell the Emperor, I assume, they are unconfirmed as valid or the data isn't consequential!" announced Goud as he looked at the Commander.

"Actually, we can confirm that the Divine Celestial Engine at Endymion was stolen, we have yet to report it in due to it interfering with the investigation!" announced the Base Commander "however a ex-member of the Fallen has explained that their rebels are caught under thumb by a corrupt Deity Commander that survived the Fallen Rebellion has stolen the Celestial Engine, he is hoping that if Krane can defeat that Deity's inner guard and that Deity, then they will join the Dark Messiah"

"We have to report this to Krane, what news on the Despero testbed, we will need it for this future battle?" questioned Heine and a voice called from behind.

"I can arrange that" announced the Head Scientist as he walked up behind them "all it needs is a Divine Celestial Engine and it can engage in battle, lucky enough, that is the target we're after!"

"Then I'll…" started Heine but the Head Scientist cut him off.

"You will not pilot the Despero Prototype, Krane is on his way back, and you do not have the capabilities to pilot Despero or any other Gundam that Krane has specifically designed for himself!" announced the Head Scientist "when he arrives at Meteor City, then I will report to Krane about what has happened, he will then take it into his own hands!!"

"You're getting greedy, Heine, the Emperor will not like this side of you and I insist that we purge it!" growled Cecile as she walked over to them.

"I thought you were talking to Rau over transmission, bitch!" growled Heine as he glared back at the Vixen.

"True, but I ended it awhile ago, I wouldn't speak to me like that Heine as we and the Supreme Commanders have enough power to nudge Krane enough to put you on trash duty for the rest of your life!" countered Cecile and Heine growled before going silent as he looked away.

"I will take my leave!" announced the Head Scientist with a bow before turning and walking away _'it seems that Deity Commander_ _Hanz Podollski survived and is behind this Fallen Rebel Remnant uprising, he seems to have found out, that Krane set the Fallen Rebels up to be destroyed…this is the revenge Krane has been waiting for…'_.

**

* * *

**

**3****rd**** December, 4:45pm; Meteor City: Government Building, Krane's Office**

"Ah, Head Scientist, is there something you wanted to talk to me about!?" questioned Krane as he relaxed in his chair.

"The Divine Celestial Engine from Endymion has been stolen, we managed to receive the Key however without the Divine Celestial Engine it is useless, the one who stole it was Deity Commander Hanz Podollski!" announced the Head Scientist and Krane smiled a cruel smile.

"So…the Newtype Elder Council can't just die, they have to keep bugging this world with their interferences, well…at least I get to destroy the last of the Council myself and take the future of the Newtypes out of their hands!" announced Krane with a cold smirk "is the Despero Prototype finished!?"

"Yes, your majesty, it even has the Key of the Stolen Divine Celestial Engine inserted!" announced the Head Scientist "also, some of the enemy will be allies that will equip their Mobile Suites with the Neo-ZAFT Code and so will be fleeing the battlefield for our fleet, I assume that even with the Extreme Despair it will be a difficult fight therefore the idea for the Extreme Despair to be taken in for repairs while you equip the Despero Prototype with the Celestial Engine I now propose to you!!"

"Very well, however, I will need to get the Celestial Engine that is held under host arrest by the remaining Twilight Dawn here!" announced Krane with a smirk "then, the Newtype Royal's long awaited revenge will begin, after all…it was the Elder Council that betrayed Andres Casaba, the ones that led to his death and the end of that Royal line, the ancestors of Hanz Podollski and Christopher Green!!"

**Info – Dun, dun, dun. It seems Krane is out for revenge, how powerful is this new Super Eclipse Cannon, why is Krane so obsessed with Revenge compared to Kira and finally…what will become of the two Newtypes; you'll have to find out some of these questions in the Second Season of Dark Destiny. Review!! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 11 – Fall of the Elder Council**

**Disclaimer: As I****'****ve said before I do not own GS/GSD and some characters in this Fic belong to Gundam Seed Dark Destiny as I****'****ve said before (I hate disclaimers)****, in this story other than Krane and a few members of the Dark Celestials including their Mobile Suite designs nothing belongs to me.**

* * *

**15****th**** December, 12:00pm; Meteor City: Eastern Science Lab, Battlefield**

Krane smirked as he stepped out the back of a truck with full specialised body armour including a Katana and Kodachi that were both made out of Gundanium Alloy, Krane carried two assault rifles on his back and two Beretta Handguns in pockets in the Full Kevlar Armour, he had Kunais and Knives stored in other pockets. A group of Soldiers gathered around Krane and awaited the sign to begin the attack, the building was surrounded therefore no escape, Krane smile made a gesture which his hands and the downpour of bullets through windows and the glass doors began suddenly and silently followed heavy rain that was unpredicted in the weather reports especially considering the weather on the PLANTs or Space Colonies were man-made imitations. Krane nodded and his Soldiers shattered the nearest windows and doors as they entered the building while Krane drew his Katana and Beretta before also jumping into the carnage within, Krane shot an enemy and stabbed another, he continued on without mercy for his enemies as they fell away before his blade on a one way trip to death.

**

* * *

**

**6:00pm; Meteor City: Government Building, Krane's Office**

"I'll assume from the way your acting that you managed to retrieve the Divine Celestial Engine from enemy control!?" questioned the Head Scientist as he looked up as Krane entered with a sigh.

"Indeed, I have sent it to Eclipse and so we should begin more pressing matters, Pandora's Box…" started Krane however the Head Scientist looked up with a frown.

"There have been many Pandora's boxes, each holding technology that none would believe even possible, and care to expand on what you said?" questioned the Head Scientist and Krane leaned in so that he could whisper the secret info.

"I'm talking about the one found and hidden by Andres Casaba, the one that leads to infinite power and enlightenment, the one that allow us to march our armies through the streets of every living inhabitancy in the world!" explained Krane and the Head Scientist smirked as he set a concentration frown on his face.

"I'm sure that all Newtypes have been told that it is a rumour" smiled the Head Scientist but stopped with the look Krane was giving "unless you know differently"

"There is a section in the P.L.A.N that is designed for interface with the desired ability, it is possible that it exists, I want to get to it before any other bastard does!!" announced Krane with a growl as he paced back and forth "I have found that only Kira and I are deserving of such an ability!!"

"Agreed, however you must first weed out the remaining of your enemies, I am preparing a fleet that we can fight the remaining Fallen Rebels and destroy them!" announced the Head Scientist as he considered "also I am installing a temporary P.L.A.N System in the lounge area of the Party Mansion so that you and 'Joseph' can let out your true selves, if you believe it to be true that this 'Joseph' is a medium for Kira whether he be dead or alive, then why not suck their conscience into the P.L.A.N to talk!?"

"Humph, not a bad idea, however we must now concentrate on destroying the last of the Newtype Elder Council as soon as humanly possible" announced Krane with a growl "those remnants are giving me an itch that I am all too willing to scratch!"

"Very well, do what needs to be done, I'll deal with the remaining functions later!" announced the Head Scientist as he stood "let's get down to business!"

**

* * *

**

**17****th**** December, 12:00am; Orbit, Battlefield**

"Hahaha, it seems that Hanz is having a little difficulty, his forces are so obsolete!" laughed Krane as he commanded all the Dark Cherub units to open fire on the enemy and attack as the situation allows.

Krane ignored the weak lackeys that had occupied the Providence MKII and headed towards the supercharged custom version that belonged to Hanz, really it was time to end this confrontation and show the world that Neo-ZAFT was ready for the next war whenever it were to come, ZAKU III and ZAKU Knight units flew around before firing down on some SINN units that refused to surrender. Some members of the Elder Council Loyalists however turned on their 'allies' and began to destroy SINNs alongside the Neo-ZAFT Forces, their IFF immediately changed to a Neo-ZAFT Code and began working alongside the Mobile Dolls in purging the battlefield of the traitor Fallen, Krane meanwhile was going head to head with Hanz who even with boosted engines and weaponry thanks to the power of the Divine Celestial Engine he wasn't able to do major damage.

"Why! I have an advantage to you!! Why can't I win!!!" screamed Hanz as he fired the "Neo-Judicium" High-Energy Beam Assault Rifle, the Extreme Despair dodged while losing its right arm and damaging the beam saber in the left, Krane slashed quickly and sliced the top off the Providence MKII Custom which Hanz fled through the opening and the Extreme Despair grabbed the Divine Celestial Engine from the remains with its left arm after throwing away the damaged beam saber which later exploded.

"Hmm, the Extreme Despair won't hold together much longer, it needs to be repaired and is useless in my wayward fight" muttered Krane but smirked as he zoomed in near the debris field where the Varda had dropped off a unit to show the unit was the Despero Prototype "it looks like destiny is shining on me, I can still fight, I can still win and get my revenge!!"

Krane maneuvered the damaged Despair to the Despero P and Shane also flew in with the Hell Berserker to shoulder the Extreme Despair back to the Varda for repairs, but not before the Divine Celestial Engine was inserted into the specialized core of the Despero P before Krane crossed over into its cockpit, Krane smirked as he started up the Prototype before jetting off towards the Elder Council's Asteroid Base in Orbit which was equipped with a Gamma Cannon.

"Back for more!?" laughed Hanz but froze when he saw the unit Krane was piloting "what the fuck is that!!?"

"This is the Prototype of the Despero Gundam that we are building, this Prototype isn't the original, however it still packs quite a punch!" announced Krane as he fired the "Eclipse Prototype" Gravity Beam Cannon which destroyed the debris between Krane and the Providence MKII that Hanz had scrounged up.

"You can't defeat me with that unit, even if you do, the Earth is doomed to become a barren piece of rock!" shouted Hanz and Krane smirked as he noticed the Gamma Cannon charging as the "Judicium" High-Energy Beam Rifle fired at Krane which impacted a circular energy shield causing Hanz to gasp.

"That was your one mistake!" growled Krane as he slashed Hanz down the middle using the Despero Prototype's MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" enlarged beam sabre which caused Hanz to gargle as he was slashed in two, nest Krane moved the Despero P in front of the Gamma Cannon and took the full brunt of the shot but before long the shield gave out and the structure of the unit was significantly damaged that Krane had to abandon it and eject the Divine Celestial Engine and it's 'Key', as the Gamma Cannon charged up for another shot the cannon was damaged and instead the Asteroid Base crushed the Despero Prototype as it fell to earth and crashed into the City of Los Angeles causing Krane to smirk at the explosion.

"Such a shame, so many people died" sighed Shane as he grabbed onto the Divine Celestial Engine with one of the Hell Berserker's hands while the other was flat and allowed Krane to stand on it while holding the key.

"True, however a new war will be able to start now, since they were Fallen Rebels it allows us to have the Fallen shoulder the blame for letting them escape!" smirked Krane as his fist enclosed around the chin of his helmet "we get a war and the Fallen get the blame, they finally have become useful, now we just need to set up the Fallen and OMNI so that they begin attacking each other!"

* * *

**20****th**** December, 12:00pm; Aprilius One: Government Building, Conference Room**

Krane smirked inwardly as the camera men pointed their cameras at Krane and waited for his predicted speech, Krane had this all planned out, he had a special Cyber-Clone awaiting his Command to calm down the masses when he asked.

"Welcome my friends, you all know of the disaster that occurred three days ago, the cause behind it were Fallen Rebel Elements that had fled after the decisive battle with the Fallen about a year ago!" announced Krane and everyone gasped in anger and fury "you all must understand that I was as shocked as you when I came to Orbit to find these stray elements attacking Neo-ZAFT forces in the area however luckily I arrived with reinforcements to save the loyal soldiers and though there were injuries there were very few fatalities, know that the Fallen are not just to blame but OMNI also who are so cooped up in their attempts at gaining power around the world that they have ignored the large Gamma Cannon equipped secret Base floating in plain sight in orbit! This cannot be allowed, therefore starting Christmas Eve there will be Space Descent Operations to intervene with the countries that are suffering from the hostility from the Earth Alliance, I speak of New Guinea, Vietnam, Cambodia, Southern China, Spain, France, Switzerland, Netherlands, Indonesia, Copernicus City and even Gibraltar!!"

Many gathered gasped at the fury and power behind Krane's voice…

"We at the PLANTs are still haunted by Bloody Valentine! Why should OMNI ignore the ghosts of GENESIS and the battle of Iceblade!? I have tried desperately to help the world recover from the Ghosts of Bloody Valentine and the wars related to such an incident, but now it seems that OMNI desires to continue on their path of untold bloodshed with a greedy desire, therefore those out there with pain in their hearts cry to the heavens and the Newtypes of Neo-ZAFT will answer and plan operations to relieve you of the pain of war forever!!"

There was a roar from the crowd as the gathered observers began to clap and salute with great vigour, many military and some members of the public all announced: 'All Hail Neo-ZAFT!' before shouting words of anger at what OMNI and the Fallen had led to and the ghosts of the past and death that they were ignoring. Krane announced for a moment's silence to remember the dead as he saluted and closed his eyes before those before him, many followed his action as they remembered all those that had died in the last two war, next Krane stepped away while waving to the crowd with a smile that caused Fan girls to swoon.

* * *

**Meanwhile; Fallen Space: Arcadia, Lounge Area**

"I knew Krane would be first to start the next war, however, it is unexpected how he did it" sighed Rau as he rubbed the bridge of his nose "that boy could rally mindless monkeys to his cause with his natural skills, damn him, he has the people lining up behind him now and some of the Fallen Rebels have refused to rejoin and have gone to their 'Dark Messiah'!"

"Krane always was like that, Rau, controlling him has been impossible from the beginning" sighed Yuan as he looked at the large Plasma TV on the wall.

"Damn, he's made the Fallen and OMNI look like the bad guys again!" growled Shinn as he glared at the man on the screen "though I have to give him his props, for a sick and sadist bastard, he is good!"

"Krane has never been one to fall behind, he's always ahead of his other competition, he loved to win above all else!" announced Rau with a sigh "however, he started to believe that those who were weak or those not loyal didn't deserve to exist, he has been weeding out the weak ever since"

"So how come he was obsessed with Prayer?" questioned Andrew as he stood there wondering.

"Well…Prayer once had a dream that if he lost control he would massacre all the ZAFT Forces chasing him, in truth, that dream was a projection by Krane who had entered Prayer's dreams" explained Rau in a scientific way "Krane judged Prayer to be strong, stronger than me if he put his mind to it and therefore an asset, Krane wanted Prayer to counter Newtypes of my level of skills!"

"His skills are amazing none the less" muttered Athrun as he glared at the screen before gasping "…it can't be…she wouldn't…"

"_Hello, my friends, I am Lacus Clyne! I agree full heartedly what Emperor Krane Hibiki has said today, however we mustn't let anger overtake us, otherwise we will repeat the mistakes of the past once again!!"_ announced 'Clyne' on TV except there was something off about this 'Lacus'.

"Even I know for a fact…" started Rau however he had a feeling that everyone out there was oblivious.

"That that isn't Lacus!" growled Kira as he glared at the fake Lacus Clyne as she sang and danced for the population and soldiers which cheered on and on for her.

* * *

**1:00pm; Aprilius One: Government Building, Throne Room**

"Excellent Work, Head Scientist, with a Cyber Clone of Lacus Clyne we need not persuade the original to sing for us" smirked Krane as he relaxed on his throne while sniffing a rose and thinking about Kira "the people will rally behind me, now we must concentrate on Operation Spear of Midnight, also I must prepare to confront 'Joseph'!"

"Yes, your majesty!!" saluted the Head Scientist with a smirk, the first two batches of Cyber Clones had been awakened and now their forces had multiplied by a large amount, all ready for the war that was to come after the new year.

* * *

**Info – Krane finishes his revenge and gains the support of the people once again, was there ever any doubt, the man is given a chance and he ****will**** take it. Next Chapter Krane is going to have a chat with Kira's soul within the P.L.A.N, he deserves some along time with Kira and it isn't fair to have them separated for so long from their other halves, the two souls are going to be together again for a time. Review!!**

* * *

**Dark Celestial/Neo-ZAFT Gundam-Class Mobile Suite design data:**

**Code:** ZGMF-L99GP

**Name:** Despero Prototype

**Producers:** Meteor City Secret Research Teams

**Powerplant:** Unknown Divine Celestial Engine

**Operating system:** **G**odly **U**nited **N**uclear **D**eity** A**daption **M**odule

**Weapons:**

1x "Eclipse" Gravity Beam Cannon, located overhead by shoulder spines

8x Super Strike DRAGOONs with anti-armour high power beam guns/machine guns

2x MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" enlarged beam sabre

2x MR-Q15A "Griffon" leg beam blade

**Optional Weapons:**

2x Optional MA-M21KF combinable high-energy beam rifle beam rifle stored on upper leg added sheaths (later attached with Anti-Shield (Lightwave and Positron) barrels)

2x large folded Anti-Ship Sword stored on Sheath across lower back

**Other Equipment:**

Built with a powerful Artificial Intelligence much like the computer mainframe of the Varda's Command Room

Mirage Colloid Illusion System

"Gizmech Panzer" deflection armour on shields (an all reflect variation of "Geschmeidig Panzer")

HiMAT (High Mobility Aerial Tactics), equipped with modified "Voiture Lumière 2" booster engine

Heightened sensors capable of listing any Mobile System in rapid succession

Multi-lock Weapon System (Also known as Full Burst Mode)

Equipment Interface unit on stomach, back, upper legs and lower right arm

Gundanium Armour covered in Variable Trans-Phase armour

1x Large Creation Shield that stretches 360* around Mobile Weapon

Psycoframe Cockpit System

**Information:** A Prototype of the Despero Gundam that makes up a counter design for the new Gundam Series that the Fallen are designing, it is designed to rival Judgement and be able to deal with the remaining Gundams, however such predictions are dependent on the skills of the pilot (with Krane piloting there is no doubt in previous predictions)

**Pilot:** Krane Yamato/Hibiki


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 12 – Dance of the Daring**

**Disclaimer: As I****'****ve said before I do not own GS/GSD and some characters in this Fic belong to Gundam Seed Dark Destiny as I****'****ve said before (I hate disclaimers)****, in this story other than Krane and a few members of the Dark Celestials including their Mobile Suite designs nothing belongs to me.**

* * *

**22****nd**** December, 10:00pm; New Guinea: Sorong, Battlefield**

"Damn" growled Trey Laporte as he dodged the Fenrir backwards in Mobile Armour Mode as the Hellsing Mass Production Units launched down fire from their Ultracompact "Aufprall Dreizehn" dual high-energy beam cannons that burned the lands around Trey's Allies.

"We have to get out of here, this is typical, as though they are trying to weed out the None-Naturals amongst them!" growled Jesse as he fired the Jasconius' MGX-2236 "Callidus 2" multi-phase beam cannon and the MA-X224F triple beam cannons, a Hellsing unit was destroyed however the remaining wing of the Hellsing units dodged out of the way, they instead fired their missiles which were useless against the Jasconius' Variable Trans-Phase Armour.

"Brother…we have big problems!" announced Jacen as he dodged multiple beam shots from the nearby "a Destroy to our front and a Stingray to our rear!!"

"So we can't escape by Sea and we can't go by land, just great, also after the end of the last war our allies aboard the Archangel-Class: Valhalla have been moved to a Luna Fleet" growled Trey feral as he jumped away from the wireless pods that fired assault Cannon shots down upon the Mobile Armour mode Fenrir, the DRAGOON backpack switched its DRAGOONs so that they were pointing upwards before setting out a full burst that shot down three Hellsing units while the others were either out of range or dodged.

Trey growled when ahead of them the Bonaparte-Class began its transformation to allow the Destroy to rise out of the hanger and activate, covering it were two of the new OMNI Elizabeth-Class Land Cruiser that fired its tri-barrelled Beam Cannons in the direction of Trey's allies, it was annoying that there was also a OMNI Base nearby that allowed their battery powered Windams to recharge before returning to battle while the Naval Base at Biak had sent a fleet carrying a battalion of Mobile Armours in this direction. Forbidden type Mobile Weapons were in the sea and were firing upon Trey's defending team when eight beams of crimson energy rained down on them and overwhelmed their Geschmeidig Panzer deflection Armour, it was confirmed that the Euramerica had come to help the defensive forces and Goud sighed as he launched in the Odin Custom.

"You know, you guys really are a pain, can't you get along with your superiors without pissing them off!?" questioned Goud annoyed as he fired the "Elzam" folded 100mm Plasma railguns which destroyed two Hellsing as they flew past "now I want you to gather your forces as the beachhead and prepare to be picked up by incoming Leviathan-Class Submarines while our underwater forces finish off that Stingray Mobile Armour, we'll Evacuate you to Carpentaria, from there we will be heading to the PLANTs so that we can meet Krane!!"

"As in the Emperor!?" questioned Trey but Goud growled and launched all Spear-DRAGOONs to shoot down the missiles that were heading in their direction.

"Yes, now get your sorry asses, down to that beach!!" yelled Goud as he charged forwards and in time with his DRAGOONs had shot down three wings of Hellsing units that were each made up of a squadron of eleven Hellsing units.

"Fine, damn it!" growled Trey as he gave covering fire for his withdrawing units as they retreated down towards the beach while Goud killed off the Aerial Support for the enemy, literally.

**

* * *

**

**24****th**** December, 1:50pm; Aprilius One: Government Building, Throne Room**

Krane bridged his fingers as he thought of the reports that had been coming in the last few days, Goud had retrieved an important ally from behind enemy lines and a large number of attacks had happened at Odessa and Carpentaria however the aces David Loc and Jon Pitt had pushed them back with ease, they had earned the Order of the Nebula as well as became the Devil Commanders in charge of such sections that thus far had proven that they would not stand by and allow themselves to be invaded. Mobile Dolls had been dropped at Odessa, Carpentaria, Southern America, Occupied African Areas and Gibraltar to counter the increase of OMNI Movements. Madam Rough's forces had moved themselves to Stockholm in Sweden to dissuade Eurasia in the area from trying an offensive from that direction, during an attack in Northern South America Riika had been able to force back OMNI's advance as well as stress the defenses around OMNI's Underground Jaburo HQ-Class Base which led to her gaining an Order of the Nebula, an OMNI Fleet had attempted revenge upon Krane's forces by destroying the factories at Endymion except they were countered by Sarah Thompson and the 2nd ZAFT Fleet that were in charge of Luna Patrol that time of year and she too earned an Order of the Nebula and became a Devil Commander. Fort Frostfang was being repaired after the Fallen's sneak attack and Krane began plotting his work for Kira, Kira would be an important piece in his conquering of the world and the cycle of ruling, Krane was glad that Joseph was out of the way and Kira had come out to play.

"Your majesty, it seems OMNI has yet to move indefinitely, very few people in the Earth Alliance are coming to the Celebration Tomorrow!" announced Cecile with a sigh as she paced back and forth "however…Djibril is coming for some unknown reason, maybe, he wants to talk to you"

"Possibly, or maybe he'd want to piss off Rau, which will be entertaining at least and will continue to foster the hatred between the Fallen and OMNI" smirked Krane as he sipped wine with one hand while the other tapped the arm of his chair "I want OMNI and the Fallen trying to Kill each other, I need them to exhaust each other to the point of self destruction, these defensive actions are to inhibit OMNI's actions so that they are forced to pursue the path I desire such as the destruction of my enemies without so much as me lifting a finger.

"What about Orb!?" questioned Goud as he entered the throne room while leaving Trey, Trey would meet Krane at the celebration tomorrow.

"Regardless, if they exist, then Orb will be one of my targets for Eclipse!" announced Krane as he uncrossed his legs and stood before pacing towards the wall at the rear of the room "meanwhile, what news do we have on the transport of the Divine Celestial Engines!!?"

"Their transportation should be completed mid-January!" announced the Head Scientist and Krane nodded before marching down the aisle so that he could exit the throne room.

* * *

**8:30pm; Aprilius One: VIP Area, Party Mansion**

Krane smirked as he stood from within the limo he had been brought in and made his way towards the doorway, the usual announcement which Krane ignored as he continued within the Mansion to see all the guests watching him enter, Lacus and Cagalli hadn't come this time as it was unnecessary with Krane being followed by the fake, hyper Lacus Clone.

"Hey everyone!" smiled Lacus Clone as she waved at the crowd of people within the mansion and Krane simply waved lazily at the crowd around him just to keep face "are we all having a good time today, are you all well? Good!!"

"Krane!" announced a Voice and Krane sighed as Djibril stepped out to walk beside Krane as they headed down the aisle.

"What is it Djibril?" questioned Krane emotionlessly as he continued on without bothering to pretend to be surprised by the Blue Cosmos and LOGOS member's appearance.

"I hope you don't think that just because you have made us look like the enemy, which you are going to win the war, because that would be a foolish mistake" chuckled Djibril and Krane rolled his eyes while announcing to the people nearby.

"I have not officially started another war, I am simply sharing out the blame, also I am intervening in armed conflicts by OMNI!" announced Krane with a sigh "why has everything got to be a war to you, Djibril, oh I forgot…being the Leader of Blue Cosmos I shouldn't be surprised that you revert to your primitive aggression!"

"Humph, think what you want, good day 'Emperor'" scowled Djibril as he headed off from his little talk with Krane before he was replaced by Goud as he walked over with an…accomplice.

"Your majesty, this is Trey Laporte, Trey…this is his Majesty: Emperor Krane Hibiki!" announced Goud with a smile as he stepped forwards.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Trey Laporte, I assume you and the team that turned from OMNI will be serving alongside Goud, the more elite pilots we have the higher the chance of uniting the world and taking humanity on the next stage of human evolution!" announced Krane with a smile as he led the two of them on "however, at this moment in time I have a previous engagement, if you will excuse me!"

"So that is the Emperor of Neo-ZAFT, compared to the radical people I've seen, Krane seems…sane!" announced Trey in awe of the man as he continued on his way.

"I am glad to see you once again my friends, we have had a strenuous and mostly verbal conflict for the last few days, now however I will relieve your pain by speaking of your destiny!" announced Krane to those gathered which chatted amongst themselves before they listened into Krane's announcement "a P.L.A.N was set up by the last Newtype Royal to force humanity to unite however it instead led to the man's demise, instead a new plan was set up to control the flow of things before his demise, this plan was to once again force humanity to unite and evolve into Newtypes therefore removing the racial barriers between the races! This P.L.A.N is continued today in Neo-ZAFT and even the Fallen followed it for a time until they fell under the command of Rau which they are now falling out of line, but rest assured that Neo-ZAFT will continue to guide humanity and judge over every being in existence, all hail Newtypes!!"

"All Hail Neo-ZAFT!!" announced the Neo-ZAFT members before chugging their wine down their throats.

"I hope that you continue to enjoy your lives to your dying day, enjoy the party!" announce Krane with a smile before he headed off up to the balcony where he expected Rau to be sitting as usual "ah, Rau, glad you could make it!"

"You're planning to start a war, are you not, Krane?" questioned Rau seriously and Krane sat down with a yawn before looking down at the crowd below.

"I have no such intention, I am just attempting to prolong peace for as long as I am able, I'm expecting either the Fallen or OMNI to make the first move and I will decide from there whether I will enter into the war or not" shrugged Krane as he leaned back in the chair available while he watched the Fake Lacus take to the designed stage of the top of the stairs that Krane had abandoned and begin singing "you can laugh if you want to, but I believe my little Canary likes the life I have given her, even if she is just an overrated Clone!"

"I see, Lacus Clyne's manipulating power was the only skill you lacked, now you've made a clone of her and you begin to look all perfect and caring about the people" muttered Rau and Krane had a light laugh.

"I really do care about my people, Rau, maybe you should practise what I preach or maybe just surrender all the Fallen over to me!" announced Krane with a smirk "besides, your only trying to repent so that Kira wouldn't have been able to see the truth, you were using him this entire time!!"

"That's not…" started Rau but Krane cut in again.

"I'm sure you never told Kira that by completely defeating a person the Newtype inherits their power, you were just feeding Kira up and then you had every intention of devouring his power, your such an actor Rau!" laughed Krane as he sat back in his chair "and I bet I was the same when we worked together, your own children are nothing more than puppets, isn't that right?"

"Can we get off this dangerous conversation" muttered Rau under his breath and Krane shrugged before getting back to business.

"I'm going for a walk, so I bid you adieu, Rau!" announced Krane with a smirk as he headed off back down the stairs.

Krane smirked as he watched all the people dancing before moving around through the crowd on the outside of the dancing area, Krane couldn't help but smile at people like John Pitt too drunk to care who they danced with including males, Krane saw his target and hence he headed over to talk.

"So what are we going to do?" started Canard however he ceased when he noticed Krane standing over them.

"Kira, could I take you hand in this dance!?" questioned Krane as he held out a hand, Kira seemed to consider before grudgingly accepting.

Krane led Kira through the steps as they began to dance and before long Krane couldn't help but smile at how Kira was picking up on the skills of dancing with ease, in truth Krane wasn't surprised when the other half of Kira's Heart and Soul was a prodigy.

"Kira, what if I said I could give a person eternal youth and life through Newtype powers?" questioned Krane at a whisper and chuckled when Kira almost twisted his ankle, Krane however redirected Kira before the injury could form.

"You could do that?" questioned Kira as he levelled his gaze with Krane who smirked.

"There are recorded methods; however, such data is uncollected in the P.L.A.N, one must find the data from the files of 2010 AD which are missing at this Era!" announced Krane with a shrug "I could also give you access to the P.L.A.N Higher Levels!!"

"I assume we should go somewhere else to talk about this…" started Kira but Krane simply answered with a smirk before leading Kira through the dancers and through a door in back.

* * *

**10:00pm; Aprilius One: VIP Area, Party Mansion: Private Luxury Suite **

"Really, I'm interested in what your planning, I mean considering your resisting all attempts to start a war!" announced Kira as he sat down on a leather sofa while Krane sat down on the one opposite.

"That is elementary my dear Watson" smirked Krane with a chuckle before continuing as his eyes turned golden and Kira felt data spiral around them "I will show you!"

**

* * *

**

**Theme: Innovators – Gundam 00 OSTIII**

* * *

"What…" started Kira as he stood from…well…the floor, didn't help that he was naked and so was Krane.

"Sorry, should have warned you, since you don't have Techno Interface you would be shocked at a projection of your spirit within a computer when using a complete interface" smiled Krane as he also stood and kicked off so that he was floating in the block of data "we are a projection of our souls and minds in this level of existence, therefore we have no physical body on the physical level of existence, up to speed yet…'Joseph'?"

"So you knew all along?" questioned Kira and Krane shrugged.

"Last year I guessed, the other times spent with you led to my belief being true that you were the Kira Yamato that I had lusted for after all these years, but enough about me since I'm interested in the fact that we have the same goals just…different ways to go about it" smirked Krane as he crossed his arms "you want the Coordinators and Naturals to work together before moving onto stage 2, if you knew what stage 2 and 3 were, you'd improvise like me!!"

"Improvise!?" questioned Kira as he glared at his older brother "you mean you're not just ruling for your own benefit!?"

"I am simply reviving the dream of a Newtype Empire like the Ancestors wanted, however I am also following the P.L.A.N to the letter, however I have improvised when I looked at Phase 2 and 3 of the P.L.A.N!" announced Krane as he led Kira towards a locked data made door which looked about three meters wide and two high while looking like a bulkhead compared to normal doors, Krane's eyes glowed golden before the bulkhead glowed and shattered open.

"So, this next level is Level 2 where Phase 2 is recorded, none of our hackers have been able to get into the higher levels of this maze but you can do it in about a moment!" growled Kira as he followed Krane down the corridors looking left and right at the names of a few doors which some led to Neo-ZAFT connected servers and some Fallen Servers considering all P.L.A.N Servers were interlocked "I assume you have ventured into the files belonging to the Fallen mainframes"

"Indeed, welcome to the Phase 2 Chamber, a place that has damaged bulkhead from all the failed attempts at hacking!" announced Krane as his eyes glowed golden and the data floating around the door repaired itself to the bulkhead "welcome, you will find from the data here that Humanity will evolve whether they listen to you or me but if they don't then they will become extinct, I am just following the P.L.A.N just like you!!"

"True, however I believe we should stick to the P.L.A.N exactly as it is pronounced, not combining two Phases into one!" announced Kira as he looked around but stiffened when he felt arms go around him and a head rest on his shoulder.

"I don't see any reason why I can't improvise, the type of war we're in is a war of genocide between races, by making all of them a single race would lead to the war eventually coming to an end!" announced Krane next to Kira's ear before his eyes started to glow gold again and the data realm faded.

* * *

**Theme ended**

* * *

"You don't have to join me straight away" smiled Krane as he sat back in his chair once they were back in the suite "take your time to decide with who you will ultimately like to stand beside when the time comes for the great judgement beyond our galaxy, to that end I give you this room to rest in until you leave PLANT, good day to you Kira!!"

"What of the Naturals and Coordinators!?" questioned Kira as he looked at his brother.

"With you by my side there will be more chance of saving the world by conquering it, save the world and you will save them also, it's just that simple!" smiled Krane kindly before turning and leaving the room to leave Kira to his thoughts.

* * *

**25****th**** December, 11:30am; Aprilius One: VIP Area, Krane's mansion: Office**

"You Majesty!" saluted Cecile as she entered the office and Krane nodded at her arrival.

"Now Cecile, I want to know what your position is when it comes to Rau!" announced Krane as he sat back in his chair while Cecile looked back emotionlessly.

"He is nothing before your might, he deserves to die for betraying Neo-ZAFT and your rule, he will pay when the time comes!" announced Cecile with venom "I am sorry, Superior, that I let my emotions control me before!!"

"It's alright, well, we should deal with Rau now" smiled Krane as he stood before pacing "I give you authorisation to attack Rau whenever possible, to that end I have decided on the 15th January we will launch an attack of the Fallen Homeland, I leave you to command the 10th through to 15th Neo-ZAFT Fleets as well as the 200th to 300th Dark Celestial Fleets!"

"You majesty, that is over Five hundred ships all together, are you sure!?" questioned Cecile surprised but Krane smile shrugged.

"I will be reinstating my propaganda, it is time I announced to the world what the Fallen has done here and that Kira Yamato is still alive by escaping my grasp at the last minute, I will turn the world against them and announce that this is an act of war! Meanwhile I have updated the Qubeley MKII and it is awaiting you, it should give Rau a surprise, dismissed!!"

"Yes, your majesty!" saluted Cecile before turning and leaving the office.

"Your majesty, I have great news!" announced the Head Scientist as he made his way into the room.

"What!?" questioned Krane and seemed a little excited by his friend's outburst.

"Our allies at Eclipse have made such quick work, that even with incomplete Voltaire Lumiere Engines we are able to get the Eclipse here by the beginning to next month!" announced the Head Scientist and Krane smirked.

"Then its arrival will mark the end for those who resist me!" announced Krane with a chuckle before continuing on with his work.

* * *

**Info: And that is the last dreary chapter, I can finally move onto Dark Destiny Season 2 (Krane's point of view), I think I'll call it Flight of the Fallen Ones (As in the Fallen Angels like Lucifer, not the Organization). Review!!**


End file.
